The Hollow King
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: He had long forgotten his past life as Uzumaki Naruto yet now after a decision made by Kami he will be forced to relive his life to fix his one mistake. At least he gets to keep his powers but... Why did the Shinigami King have to help him fix it!
1. Chapter 1

Time had passed by _so slowly_. It was _so lonely_ in this forsaken desert. There hardly was anything to eat much less a soul to speak with.

It was that way for such a long time. Waiting for so long just to talk to someone… Or at least eat something. There was nothing here and with nothing to do… There had to be a way out.

Of course there was and my loneliness died for a short while after I somehow summoned forth this odd portal before me. That portal allowed me to a realm of many living souls… Yet very few could even see me let alone talk to me.

This left me anguished for I wanted to talk to someone… Anyone. Yet there wasn't a soul around that could even speak to me. My loneliness consumed me further and in an attempt to make contact without one of these people I decided to collide with one.

The result at least entertained me.

Somehow I was able to make contact with them and the person I ran into was flung into a building, through it and eventually splattered on the inside wall of the building. And if I could make contact with them… I very well could eat them.

I tested my theory on the body as people gathered in shock at what happened. They weren't able to see me so it did not matter and I carried out my plan. Obviously they could not see me but knew what was happening. I was devouring the body.

Well… At least while I can't communicate with them, I could at least feed. I had been starving for so long that I had almost gone mad with hunger…

Scratch that, I did go insane with hunger. I slaughter every person that had arrived and devoured their bodies. They were unable to put up a fight against me for they could not see me and their attacks did nothing to harm my body.

But it was strange… What was this? How could they use such power yet it not effect me? Anything from fire, water and earth to wind and lighting and even illusions they wielded against me yet not knowing my position. Only the most powerful attacks were even able to delay my progress. It was as if the attacks weren't completely meant to hurt a body like mine.

After feeding on the flesh of many and having slaughtered many more just for the fun of it, I grew tired and full. The next moment I wanted to scream out in pain as my body ruptured around me and began to grow. It felt like nothing ever before even when the most powerful attacks these weak souls harmed me.

It was something else entirely yet despite the pain… I felt more power entering my being and by the end of it… I remember nothing.

I wish I did. But during that time of my life I did not have the cerebral function to even understand anything around me outside of hunger. All I know of what I did during that time was feed… And feed upon helpless victims that stood no chance against my power.

I soon regained my memories through yet another painful experience but this one left me with my intelligence once more and the memories of my first form. Yet once more… I felt hungry yet these pathetic beings no longer did anything to stave my hunger.

Considering them no longer worth my time, I would have left if I had not noted something interesting before me. Apparently there were many bodies I had not devoured yet there was a chain attached to them… And attached to them was a being that looked exactly the same as their slaughter bodies… If they were recognizable.

And they could see me!

I was overjoyed! I could finally talk to someone! Yet I soon came to realize they saw me as nothing but a monster. One could understand their reasons for this due to the fact that I did kill them and now they could see me but do nothing about it. But I could care less and it only made me angry.

After all this time the first beings I could talk to cowered in my presence and only spoke in fear! I would not tolerate this in the slightest for this… For this brought some form of hatred out of me that I could not explain. However I could not let this transgression against my person go!

I made them suffer and devoured their souls for the sheer entertainment value I got from seeing the others reactions.

However it was soon that one of them showed up to stop_** MY **_evil doing. I did not see what I had done was wrong. They had deserved it for fearing me when I just wanted to speak to someone! It was not fair!

But this black robed man was strong… For the first time I felt pain however I am quite sure he felt more.

For every time his sword cut into my flesh, I had struck him with my claws almost a hundred times! If it wasn't for his impressive speed and his immeasurable endurance he would have fallen to me before fleeing.

I laughed as he fled, ignoring the sense of danger I felt emanating from him. I felt it was appropriate to make the man fear me so that he would never come back. However I had a small feeling that my gloating could come back to make my lifetime sooner or later worse.

Yet at that moment of time I did not care for I noted he had done some interesting things during our battle. For one, all those that had died he had tapped his sword's hilt on their heads and after flash of light they had dispersed.

Something told me that he had sent them away to somewhere where I could not go and it annoyed me to no end for there was no doubt he had taken them to his realm, most likely to train them to combat me. I would not stand for this and I would find a way to counter him!

Yet I did not know how… But slowly things like I once was began to appear in both the world I came from and the world I visited to feed. They by far were more powerful then any of those weaklings I had slaughtered but unfortunately most did not have a mind and tried to attack me.

Of course I dispersed of them easily and devoured their beings and it filled my stomach only slightly more then what those so called _humans_ had done. No part of me found it wrong to devour them even though they were like me. But what I didn't understand was where they came from so I set out to investigate.

The first thing I noted was that every one of my race had a strange mask covering their face, replicating some sort of creature, fiend or monster. As I continued to feed on my own kind I quickly noted that everyone had a hole through their body in different places… Not all located at the_ heart _like mine was.

I found this odd and wondered what caused this sort of randomization. Obviously at first I wasn't able to find out since many of my race had cerebral development slightly above my own when I was in my second stage. The ones that did however… I let them live for information.

What I got made me wonder even more. From what little they knew they said that something was connected to that portion of their body before it was eaten away and they became what they were before me. Letting them live and feed on humans and our own race to become stronger as I saw it fit that our race should be intelligent, I went back to the world of_ living _to test some theories I had came up with.

It wasn't long till I was able to test them. After all the only thing I had to do was kill someone and wait until their soul appeared. Once it did, I noticed the chain on it after a short period of time I noted that it slowly was beginning to disintegrate.

However I was inpatient and could not wait for it to completely dissolve and instead shattered the chain with my claws. It had the result I had wished for.

He became one of us… But unfortunately he was just like many of the others I had seen before and was unable to keep much of his living intelligence… If he had any to begin with. So I devoured him and began a new path of slaughter followed by the destruction of many chains to create more of my race…

To create an army to combat that _Shinigami's_!

After a while, making sure to weed out the weak and let the intelligent survive, these _Shinigami_ arrived yet again with the one I had defeated before. The others were weak… Very weak. I disposed of them and devoured their corpses before their leader, who had yet to draw his blade against me believing I was inferior to him now.

It was when then when he unleash this new ability and his sword morphed into something more and took on an electric form. His power increased dramatically… Far more then I could have predicted and it wasn't before long… I laid beneath him…

Defeated.

Yeah it was his arrogance of my defeat that cost him. He began to blab on about everything he had learned and what he taught to the souls he had brought to his realm, the Soul Society as he called it. To him we_ Hollows _were nothing but mindless creatures that devoured_ innocent _souls.

I wouldn't have called them innocent for a few had brought forth my wrath upon them for ignoring my being… But his point was valid. They no longer mattered to me for I had created enough of my kind to make sure this battle would not end in vain. Soon enough there would be others like me and would bring this man to his end…

But yet… I didn't want it to end then. Something in me told me if I died at that moment everything I worked for… Would come to a complete collapse and would end in this _Shinigami's_ victory.

That was something I_** WOULD NOT **_allow.

And during his monologue I took my chance and struck, injuring him and gave myself enough time to escape from his clutches and escaped through my portal.

I knew I had to get stronger… But how was my question? Just how was it that I kept getting stronger and stronger every day?

While I was recovering from my injuries I had an epiphany. Every time I had become full I would turn into something different… Something stronger. So by satiating my hunger I would become stronger. And the more powerful the being… The stronger I became.

Yet there were hardly any beings of strength even worth my time to devour. In the end I settled with the very Hollows that I had allowed to live and become stronger so they would follow me. Some had even reached my stage but most were currently in their mindless stage…

I killed and devoured my minions and waited for the others to transcend into my stage and devoured them too. Yet it wasn't enough… It wasn't nearly enough! I still felt so damn hungry!

It seemed like forever that I kept waiting for others to ascend so their power would be worth my time. Yet doing so taught me patience… It taught me that something good takes time. So I waited and took every opportunity to feed on another powerful hollow. It took a lot of time…

And then it finally happened.

I turned once more. I guess there was pain this time but I cared less, for the power I was granted was immense! It was nothing like I had ever felt before… I felt invincible! There was nothing that could stop me from delivering my justice onto that deplorable _Shinigami_!

After I explored my new techniques and powers, I once more returned to the world of the living, but this time I would not feed. I no longer even felt the need to do so. My power was absolute and I would prove it very soon. But first to get his attention…

It seemed that_ humanity _had changed in my long time away. They no longer had the same stench of power they once had and lost their abilities. Yet they still warred with one another pointlessly like I had seen in the past. Now instead of those techniques they now used swords, spears and shields.

Yet none of that mattered to me as I annihilated city after city. I chose the cities that seemed to be the most militant and destroyed them since it would be most likely that souls with stronger Reiryoku would live there. Shinigami were sent… But not the one that I was hoping for.

They were all weak until I ran into yet another that had unlocked the_ Shikai _of his sword after I destroyed a rather important city… I believe Troy was its name.

Whatever the name of the destroyed city… I fought this Shinigami. Yet however in this new form he provided no challenge for me and I easily dispatched of him. Finally after many cities had fallen… He came.

However this time he brought reinforcements. He recognized me despite my change of form and immediately activated his _Shikai_ and warned all his _Captains_ to be warned for I was no ordinary Hollow and was considered_ the Hollow King_.

I would have laughed at the title but it was truly fitting for I had long but realized that I was the first Hollow and I was the strongest by far. Then again… I made sure I was by feeding on every possible opposition that could have reared its ugly head.

Each of his men, and few women, had their own sword transformation and were strong as he was when I fought him long, long ago. Yet before my new power it meant nothing. Nothing they could do was strong enough to inflict any major damage that simply healed over in a matter of seconds. I made sure not to loose a limb for that took much longer to recover.

But soon after they realized that they could not defeat with their sword's release… Each and every damn one of them activated a second release!

It took me what was probably a millennia to gain this power yet these bastards were able to gain such power that made each and every one of them dangerous to me! Sure I was more powerful but with the numbers they had against me…

Knowing I could not win, I drug a few into my world that I had dubbed_ Hueco Mundo _and devoured them. However I was severely disappointed that my power did not increase like it had so many times before.

All of this was useless! My power was maxed and I could not get stronger by the one way I knew how! It took me such a long time to reach this state and what… Was it all for nothing?

Yet as I reflect upon it… It was not. I had yet again to learn patience for only my rival,_ the Shinigami King_, had the power to match my own. The others were far below my power and I could defeat them easily… If I picked them off one by one.

So I was biding my time again, sensing when a Captain came to the living world. And when one did I made sure I was there and slayed them before slipping back home before any reinforcements could arrive. I felt insulted after killing so many that only two or three captains were sent at a time, instead of the King himself…

I was frustrated. I wanted to get him in combat alone yet it seemed he was willing to throw away his pawns' lives to avoid combat with his equal. After killing a few more, just to see if he might show himself, I gave up.

He was a coward that feared death and would not come after me again. There was no reason to continue killing his men for he would not respond. No doubt he was waiting for a moment where I would be too injured and come down himself to finish me off.

There no longer was a point to fighting the Shinigami unless I could somehow make it to their realm. And even then I would need an army at my side… Something I did not want as now… I did not care for the company of others.

Besides, I did not feel like gathering pawns to do my work. I would not use someone as a pawn for it was demeaning to treat them as anything other than being what they were. Everything was inferior to me anyways so it was like it mattered anyways.

A young pup soon came and declared himself the _God of Hueco Mundo_, the name of our world having spread in ages past. I thought of going over and showing him a thing or two about being a_ God _but in the end I just really didn't care. It really didn't matter any longer.

I was a thing of the past… I was not but a legend now. Why reveal myself and what I truly am to these pathetic beings that don't even match half of my full power?

So I wasted away as there was nothing left for me to accomplish. I watched as my world slowly began to put out more and more_ Vastro Lorde _that were not even worth my time. They were all pathetic and just as strong as a Shinigami Captain.

But then… One of those captains crossed the barriers between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. I was to kill him for trespassing on my land but it seemed he was up to something so instead I hid my presence and decided to watch him. After all I could wait and kill him later.

Soon after multiple visits… I learned of his plan and had to scoff. He was seeking to over throw the Shinigami king! That was preposterous! He had nowhere near the power to do it for that would take someone_ worth five captains _to get_** lucky**_.

Yet after running into one of these so called Vastro Lorde that had replaced me, I was shocked at what happened after the Captain defeated her and took off her mask.

I couldn't believe what I saw… The female Vastro Lorde became stronger! Her strength nearly doubled! So it was possible for me to reach even higher heights then what I had currently reached!

Not once in my life had I felt so excited… So thrilled at such a prospect! There was still a way to get stronger and all I had to do was rip off this mask!

There was no hesitation in my actions as I reached up and without another thought I ripped the mask off.

On second thought as I look back… I should have given that a little more thought.

My cover was obviously blown as my power literally burst around my being, rocketing up into the desolate sky and letting all in Hueco Mundo know of my presence. However… That didn't really matter as pain unlike anything else filled my entire being as the images passed before my eyes.

It was like I was dying but why did these images seem so familiar… Yet distant? However I put that aside for now since there was NOTHING BUT PAIN!

And oh how I hated not paying attention to _**THAT KEY DETAIL OF THE TRANSFORMATION!**_

Because for the first time in my life… I actually lost consciousness unwillingly.

I was not happy.

* * *

"Oh… I am so killing that Shinigami." The Hollow King spoke as he rose from his slumber clutching his head for some of the pain still lingered in his body.

"I hope you are not referring to me… Foul beast." A familiar voice spoke that had a slight edge with it.

The newly formed Arrancar couldn't help but groan. The very moment he turned into this new form of his and was unconscious… He had to show up.

It was just his luck.

"Oh my no… Why would I worry about you when I did the stupidest damn thing my life?" The Arrancar growled as he looked to his side and faced his long time nemesis.

The Shinigami King.

There were many things that irked him about this man before him. However he would simply stick with basics.

Number one; he hated that raven colored hair in the shape of a duck's ass!

Number two; he hated that pale skin and those black robes that covered his body!

Number three; he hated that smug and arrogant glint in his eyes making it seem like everything was beneath him!

Number four; he was smug, arrogant coward that refused to fight him on his own and waited for the moment he was weakest, like now.

Number five; he was a damned Shinigami!

Number six; HE WAS A PRICK IN HIS PAST LIFE!

"Past life…" The Arrancar suddenly stated with narrowed eyes as he had no memories from anything since before he was a hollow.

He did not remember a thing from his human life before he became what he was now standing before the Shinigami so how in the world did he even know of such a thing!

"I see you are beginning to remember too… Of our lives in the past." The Shinigami stated before turning from his fellow King and closed his eyes. "To think that we had such a connection from the beginning… Uzumaki Naruto."

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, SHINIGAMI!" The blonde haired Arrancar screeched as a golden beam of light with a reddish tint to it began to form on two fingers he stuck out before him. "Let's see how you like my Grand Rey Cero, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"**ENOUGH!**" A power voice boomed all around them and Naruto's attack ceased but not from choice.

Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki fell to their hands and knees as a power of overwhelming presence seemed to spill around them. Neither was able to budge from their spot as they attempted to fight back such pressure before it increased more in an instant, forcing them to lay flat. "**I will take no more of your bickering! I summoned you here before me and you will treat me with respect, mortals!**"

"Oh quit your bitching… Geez you sound like Kyuubi, omnipotent force." Naruto groaned from his spot and even if he wasn't able to move his body an inch outside of his mouth, he would not stop resisting.

He was the Hollow King. He took orders from no one!

Or so he thought…

"OH SON OF A…" Naruto yelled out before he screamed as the bottom half of his body was disintegrated in an instant. "YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"

"**WILL YOU LISTEN NOW?**" The voice boomed from all around them seeming quite ticked at what was transpiring. "**Or shall I leave you in such a condition instead of fixing your mistakes?**"

"I have no regrets in my life, Kami!" Naruto roared despite half of his body having been destroyed and looked definitely before him for he knew who they were speaking to. "My human life was the only mistake and I rather live without it so TAKE THESE MEMORIES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!"

Sasuke was sure that Naruto was done far. For all of the things to do… He was almost literally spitting in God's face! And if he could he was quite sure the Hollow would do it if Kami had a physical body before them.

However… He was quite sure that Naruto had cut in line a few times to get a few extra pair of BALLS! He had no fear despite his condition!

But the other half of his rival was not disintegrated like he expected it to be. Instead… A joyful laughter filled the air around them and the pressure on their beings let up while Naruto's body had suddenly reformed as if nothing happened.

Being somewhat frightened at the current events and how Kami was laughing, the blonde Arrancar wasn't sure if he was to take this moment of reprieve to be a good thing or to run of his life, hoping that he could open a Garganta and get out alive.

Sasuke was in the same boat, hoping beyond hope they were given some kind of escape for he wasn't sure what Naruto had done but he was sure of the result. This was just the calm before the storm.

They were going to die.

But once again he was surprised as the voice boomed around them once more. "**You always had a fiery spirit and a cunning mind, my dear **_**Hollow King! **_**That is why I am giving you this option to fix the mistake both of you caused with your actions!**"

"What?" Sasuke growled out, not liking that he was at fault for anything and would rather choke than admit something along those lines. "Unless you are referring to me stopping his rampages in the living world, which I did what was best for both their world and Soul Society, I see nothing in my life that is a mistake besides…"

"**Your human lives.**" Both Naruto and Sasuke could swear that Kami was grinning at them at these words. "**You were not suppose to die at each others hands**_** you fools**_**. You both were suppose to live and team up against Madara and end his tyrannical reign. Because of your actions that denied the world peace for another **_**four thousand years…**_"

"**I sanctioned you to become the first Hollow and first Shinigami and to be more powerful then any other so you could lead your kind and repent for your foolishness.**" Kami continued with a slight annoyance in his voice. "**But even then you could not do even that and I realized that while you two were suppose to be **_**the children of destiny**_**… It took all these years for you to finally get your acts **_**straight!**_"

While both the Arrancar and Shinigami were fuming at what was being said, for now with their memories returned they had absolutely no intention of joining forces to stop Madara they stayed quiet and let the lord of creation continue for there was still more to say.

"**However… I have looked back into these events through both of your memories and I have found… That something went gravely wrong.**" Kami mentioned and obtained a raised eyebrow from the two kings. "_**Yakushi Kabuto…**_** He was suppose to die at your hands when you killed the snake sannin, Shinigami King!**"

Scowling at this information, having wished he did kill Kabuto for the pedo had tried to possess him near the end of the war, Sasuke stayed silent before giving his rival a light growl seeing his smug grin. There was no way he was the only one that made a mistake here outside of ending each others life.

"**Without his death… And with his knowledge he was able to surpass everything the snake before him had done and bent even my laws by resurrecting people from heaven and forcing them to live their lives sealed away and without contact of others.**" Kami growled for both men bent his laws but the raw hatred for Kabuto was seemingly multiplied.

"**Because of him my ultimate plan was ruined and peace was forced to wait so long and instead a false peace that ended up destroying the very foundation of Eden and forced the world to shift to the way it is today.**" Kami hissed out while the pressure upon Naruto and Sasuke began to gradually increase once more.

"**This is why I brought both of you here… I want this mistake fixed! I want Eden to return… That is why I will recreate this scenario once more in a parallel world to the living realm from when these events began… And I want you two to be my avenging angels so you will fulfill your intended destinies.**" Kami finished with a smug sound to his voice near the end.

"And what makes you think I want to return?" Naruto responded as he crossed his arms and glared before him. "My human life was more of a living hell then I realized at the time and only the bastard beside me and a few others can say their lives were officially worse. Why would I want to go back and save such a worthless species?"

"As much as I hate to agree with _him…_ I have to." Sasuke growled out as every fiber in his being went against agreeing with the hollow. "And what good what that do? What would we have to gain from this? We would be stuck back in our teenage bodies, possibly our pre-adolescent bodies… And for what? To follow the same story and just slightly alter the events?"

"Fuck that… I rather die here then go back to my old body then. I rather lose my power in death than be a powerless being ever again." Naruto added despite that every fiber of his body hated agreeing with the damn Shinigami that was once his human rival as well.

Laughter was not what either was expecting. Then again it should have been since Kami had been rather… Unique to speak with so far. "**Do you think I would do such a thing? Why do you think it is that after all this time I have now summoned you if I was going to do that?**"

Letting those words sink in, Kami's laughter boomed even louder then before. "**I couldn't reach either of you until you ripped off your mask Naruto, allowing me to reach to both your power and your fellow King's. It was because you both were now**_** LIVING GODS **_**that I was able to reach you!**"

"**And I want that power unleashed upon those that destroyed Eden… My paradise so that I may have one day lived amongst the living and the fruits of my creations.**" Kami finished almost in a whisper.

"So wait… Are you saying I get to keep my power and cause havoc upon the world?" A devilish grin spread on his lips at the thought of causing anarchy to those that caused him hell. "As long as I keep it mild of course… I'm in under one condition."

"**Humor me, my dear Hollow King.**" Kami responded, amused.

"When this is all over… I want to return to Hueco Mundo." Naruto stated with authority as this was a condition that would be met. "I no longer care for humanity and to be honest… World peace isn't my thing any longer. I will do this for you, but I want to return to my world and take care of that rogue Shinigami that dare thinks he can control us Hollows!"

"Rogue?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at hearing this and instinctively knew that somehow Naruto used what information he gained to turn into this… Humanoid form.

"**I will allow it. As of now… I cannot see a being such as you living in paradise and being happy. When this ends I will grant your request.**" Kami responded in a low tone that could be taken as a threat to do his job first.

However Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help but feel as if there was_ sorrow _in Kami's voice. But that couldn't be…. Kami couldn't have a soft spot for Hollows… Could he?

Shaking his head, Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I will agree to your request however I wish for the same only to be placed back in the Soul Society so I can root out this so called Rogue."

"**Very well, it is done.**" Kami stated quickly, tiring of talking to these two mortals.

Seeing that both of their bodies began to glow, Kami spoke one last time. "**Do be warned… While I'm letting you keep your bodies and features… You will no longer be of your age any longer. You will be twelve once more and will grow like a normal child… With the exception that your powers are now absolute and can no longer be raised any higher.**"

"Thank you… That will make it easier to blend in if we are replacing ourselves." Sasuke bowed as the light around him began brighten further.

"That's a little late… YOU SON OF A…" Naruto screech was cut off as the light around him absorbed his body along with Sasuke before dispersing all together, sending them to the newly created world to make sure what happened wouldn't.

Moments passed and finally a silhouette of a figure appeared, wrapped in a white void that made it impossible to see any feature but one. "I'm so sorry Naruto… I truly didn't want to make you suffer like this. …But I needed you to be fearless and without mercy for those that did not deserve it."

Surprising Kami's was much softer… And feminine?

"I guess I failed too… Since I didn't calculate what Kabuto could do in my plans. But now it is certain… No one can stand to the fury of the Shinigami and my dear Hollow King. Eden will come to pass…" Just then, the silhouette's eyes opened and her eyes sparkled as her face seemingly lifted up.

"And there I may live with my Hollow King."

And in an instant, Kami had dispersed into the entirety of the realm once more. However if one had seen her eyes…

They would note how beautiful her emerald gaze was.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, okay new story… I'm sorry but this one had been bugging me and I wanted to do a really, really super powered Naruto with someone able to keep a check and balance on him and that is Sasuke.

There will be no bashing on any character outside of maybe comic relief moments. Everyone will be treated with mild respect… Just probably not from Naruto or Sasuke. And the few characters that will get any real punishment(outside of Jiraiya crotch shots) will be known soon enough.

There is a planned pairing and yes, it is who you think it is from the last portion of the chapter. I will not pair Naruto up with any of the Arrancar. Sasuke might get a Shinigami wife but if that happens it most likely will be Nemu.

And just to let you know, I haven't stopped any of my other stories or have stopped working on Z Fox… This just kind of jumped the list and I might work on the next few chapters before anything else since it has been stuck on my mind for this last month.

Also, I will be aiming to keep chapter lengths around 5000 to 8000 to keep them somewhat sweet and short. …Just so you know that is short for me as making it any shorter is annoying and difficult for me to do.

Anyways, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

How long since it been since he had felt such an ache in his head before?

Naruto honestly could not answer this question since the last time he had a head ache was… When he was human and that was millennia ago.

Slowly rising to a seated position, holding onto his head and wishing for the damn pain in his head to go away, the Hollow King groaned. Oh how he remembered this place. And oh how he hated it!

"Damn worthless human… Great now I'm even insulting myself." Naruto hissed as he got out of his old bed and made a mental note to clean this room or get a better place to live.

He would not live in filth like this.

Kicking the ramen cups and various scrolls littered on the floor out of his way, for he did not need either, the Hollow King made his way to the bathroom since that was the only mirror he knew to be within the small apartment. After all, he had to be able to check out his new look now that he had returned once more.

Naruto was somewhat disappointed as he looked into the mirror. He looked far too humanoid now and it upset him. He had preferred his Vastro Lorde form far more. However since he would have to live with these despicable humans… This form was necessary and in terms of how it looked, it wasn't that bad.

His face looked very much like it had done when he was twelve, which didn't hurt since he was that age again. The only difference was that his old whisker marks were covered by what seemed to be the two jagged shards of his old mask which connected to his ears, giving them a slightly pointed edge to them.

"Well… That one will be hard to explain." Naruto twitched at the remnants of is mask before continuing to examine his new form.

Overall his body was much like it was when he was this age if not a little leaner and obviously a few inches taller. And for the sake of dignity it seemed his new form created clothes for himself. Kami could have done it, he wouldn't put it past him, but he was quite sure the heavenly deity would have spited him and made all his clothing pink.

Instead he had a white trench coat that was only buttoned just enough to show his bare chest, but not enough where it would reveal his Hollow hole. He also, for the sake of dignity, had a pair of crimson pants that were form fitting while loose enough at just the right spot not to show off his junk.

Wouldn't want to give Sasuke any more reasons to be envious of him.

"Oh well… It isn't like the old man or the hag can do anything to me the way I am now." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before leaving his apartment with a Sonido to gather information.

After all, while his body was twelve… That did not give him a firm grasp on exactly what time Kami had sent him back to. All he knew was that he did not have his Konoha head band so that meant it was before he was a ninja…

And that gave him temporary immunity to cause a little havoc on those that made his life miserable! The Hokage didn't have full reign over his actions!

"Maybe this will be worth it after all." Naruto had a devilish grin as he appeared at one of his favorite hotspots within Konoha, Ichiraku's ramen. "Hey old man! Four bowls of Miso and two pork!"

"Naruto… Aren't you supposed to be heading to the academy? Tomorrow is graduation you know." A stern yet caring voice of Teuchi spoke as he turned around to look at Naruto. "I know that classes don't start for another ten minutes… GAH! What happened boy?"

"What this?" Naruto pointed to his cheeks and ears that were covered by the remains of his Hollow mask. "Not much but it is_ too long _of a story to explain. Let us just say these are part of my new look and leave it at that."

While Teuchi was bothered by why Naruto would go with such a look, especially the white fox ears, he somewhat understood the reasoning on covering up his whisker marks and the new look. After all if people didn't recognize him at first… They might just actually respect him instead of their usual hate filled glares, harsh words or the occasional spitting upon his being.

"Wow! Naruto you look… Awesome!" Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, almost shrieked as her eyes became heart shaped. "I'm sure you'll catch some attention with the way you look!"

'MY GOD HE'S SO HOT! I JUST WANT TO PET HIM!' Ayame screamed in her head yet was able to withstand her own urges to jump over and_ stroke _the feral looking boy.

"Can I get that ramen? I would like to get something to eat before going to school." Naruto shrugged off Ayame's weird gaze at him and felt like he was Sasuke dealing with a fan girl so reacted like the Shinigami would.

Ignore her squeals for now.

"Sure thing. I'll have them to you in a minute." Teuchi quickly began preparing the meal and just like he said the ramen was done a minute later.

Despite having been a hollow for so long and having only fed on humans, hollows and Shinigami Naruto was quite sure he could now eat whatever he wanted. It didn't matter to him any longer since he didn't gain power by feeding and he might as well at least eat like a human while he had to live amongst them.

Thankfully the taste was like how his human memories remembered and he quickly plowed through the six bowls with no problem, leaving a minute left before class started. And since he already learned what day it was his current mission objective was finished.

Now time to initiate phase two. Konoha's Three Legged Race to the Hospital begins!

"Thanks for the grub old man… Ayame-nee, see you tomorrow. …Iruka-sensei will pay for the meal." Naruto grinned as he felt the said chunin instructor enter the stand.

Iruka had a feeling Naruto was going to try and skip today and getting an anonymous note telling him that there was going to be pranking spree today that would leave many Konoha shinobi utterly embarrassed… He planned on stopping it. "Hey wait, I didn't agree to that!"

"Well how else am I going to pay for this? It isn't like I'm a ninja and get paid regularly." Naruto crossed his arms and spun around in his chair, glancing over at Iruka.

The said dolphin was shocked at Naruto's attire change but was able to put that aside since he could get the boy to tell him later anyways. That was a benefit of taking Naruto out to eat a few times every week; the kid spilled his guts out to him.

Taking out the amount for six bowls, as that was rather moderate amount for Naruto, Iruka handed the money to Teuchi before sighing. "Alright, I'll spot you this time. Now let's get to class and… What the? Where did you…?"

"So sorry_ Iruka-kun _but I have too many things to do today then to sit in a boring class room all day!" Naruto waved from the top of the building on the opposite side of the street. "I'll be back before lunch, okay! Adios por ahora, senior!"

Iruka would have attempted to stop Naruto but immediately stopped as the blonde simply disappeared from sight. The speed to do that was simply insane and he knew Naruto did not possess such skill and that made him worry more. And knowing that the note he got this morning was probably speaking the truth…

He had to inform the Hokage. But first…

"Teuchi, I need you to give me a report about anything you've noted strange about Naruto this last week." Iruka spoke with a little worry in his voice as he gazed over at the ramen stand owner. "I'm going to tell the Hokage about this and I need as much information as I can get first."

"He's been the same as ever up until today." Teuchi responded as he too was worried for this obviously was a dramatic change. "And when I questioned him about his new look today… His answer disturbed me."

Seeing Iruka's eyes narrow slightly, the ramen stand owner sighed. "He said it was a_ long story _and these new looks are here to stay. And if I have an idea of what that means…"

'Kyuubi.' Both thought simultaneously and grimaced as this could be bad.

And they were probably right…

About the latter part of course.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy today. Not at all.

Of course his day started out like any other. Battling his arch nemesis and the one enemy even he felt would take his life in the end; paper work.

And after a few hours of an life and death struggle with this nearly unbeatable foe, he got a reprieve for a moment thanks to a meeting with the elders; AKA his old teammates and an old rival for his position, Danzo.

And needless to say that meeting didn't go over too well. While there was nothing horrible in what they wanted, he was just getting tired of their favoritism of Uchiha Sasuke. He damn well knew Danzo wanted Sasuke dead the moment he sired an offspring and Koharu and Homura simply wanted a new Uchiha clan soon so they could direct it in the direction they wanted…

Which would probably in the end lead them down the same road and have a very similar result. However for now he had to abide to their wills on that matter since it would be best for the Uchiha clan to be rebuilt as soon as possible. Now it was just a matter of how to make Sasuke do such an act on his own free will…

Next on his list was their discussion about how it was coming along with Naruto… A discussion he always despised even if it was necessary.

His development was right on track, however. Naruto was almost perfect and would never stray from his beliefs. He was almost the perfect shield for Konoha. Now all that was left was to finally allow his training to truly commence and Konoha's weapon would be complete.

…And all of that was right before Iruka burst and told him of what was going on with Naruto.

Joy.

Now he had renegade Uzumaki with a sudden and immense increase of speed, a new attire and overall a _new _attitude. He couldn't really say Naruto's attitude was the same… Yet it really was from all the reports he was getting except that Naruto was far more sadistic and his confidence had soared out of control and became down right cocky.

And at the rate all of these reports were coming in… He was going to have to go out and stop Naruto and his pranking spree. And oh how his pranking spree was going to cost them both…

Every store that had either denied him entrance or double to tripled the cost of its services was ransacked with quite a few goods taken while the owner and their workers were either in the hospital from a broken jaw or so shocked they had soiled themselves in fear.

Many of the people that had spit upon him during his life span were suddenly strewn up in front of their houses, dangling by their feet combined with their houses were painted in bright orange and blue designed… Reminiscent of the old jump suit Naruto had worn up until today.

Any shinobi that had ever caused him grief, even those in the academy, were bathed in tar and covered in pink chicken feathers or just had the tar beaten out of them. Of course this annoyed Iruka to no end since Naruto managed to do both to Mizuki, in the middle of class, and escape without even being noticed!

No one realized that Sasuke slumped into his desk and grumbled about the damn Hollow's revenge while this was going on.

To make matters worse he had Anbu in pursuit of the damn brat and he was just making them look silly. He kept them on their toes and kept out of their reach and then somehow managed to confuse them and have them chase after him in the complete opposite direction of where he was heading.

Not to mention he had many more Anbu and available ninja trying to free those from his pranks and complicate those with property damage.

And now worst of all… Naruto had completely disappeared and it wasn't even noon yet! As of right now he was half tempted to consider laying an ambush for the kid at the academy since he did say he would be back at lunch time and it was just about…

"What in the…?" Hiruzen stood up from his desk and look out at the plateau that Konoha was built under.

And right next to the Hokage monument there was a giant inscription that stated 'Uzumaki Naruto the Hollow King is Number One, Bitches!' in large print with a slightly smaller print saying 'And Shinigami Suck! Especially You! Yes you! You know who I'm talking about!' underneath. And finally he noted a red beam moving about carving the final exclamation point into the rocks and at the point where the beam started from…

There was one Uzumaki Naruto, grinning like the devil before starting to make a word bubble around the smaller print.

Sarutobi swore his ninja were becoming incompetent under his watch. Seriously…

_HOW IN THE HELL DID THEY MISS THAT?_

* * *

Sitting in class, at least trying to act somewhat normal, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but groan at what had transpired so far.

Of course Naruto wasn't just going to sit back, let things happen normally and take care of the problem as soon as they arrived. He was a Hollow now and had his own way of doing things… And now in this semi-human stage it seemed that he regained that old prankster spirit he once possessed. And combining that with his way of doing things as a hollow…

You get what was currently happening in Konoha at this exact moment. Utter freaking chaos with a side of anarchy. And the shinobi couldn't do a thing to stop him and that was just fueling the fire.

Sasuke would have left to go exterminate this pest, or at the very least brutalize him, but the fact of the matter was he needed_ him _to do_ their _job. And that meant Naruto would have to be in_ good _condition to help him do this…

Not that he needed his help to do it, obviously. He would have been far better off with the old Naruto so he wouldn't have to deal with any of the future and_ current _problems the Hollow decided to add onto their job. It would have been so much easier to just send him alone.

But _noooo_. Kami decided to send both of them and now he had to deal with this prankster of a Hollow.

The Shinigami King decided to look on the bright side of things for the moment. At least Naruto wasn't killing anyone and just making their lives inconvenient for his previous treatment and sending the few of those that deserved it to the hospital.

At least his human side was swaying his Hollow spirit even if it was just a little…

He hoped.

"Sensei!" Sakura's voice echoed and made the Uchiha want to groan for the girl was the cause of quite a few of his problems during his life in Konoha. It wasn't that she meant it… She just wanted to be with him.

Or at least get into his pants. He simply didn't have the heart to say he wasn't interested and to come back when she was more developed. He liked_ mature _women… Or at least big breasts.

"Yes, Sakura-san." Iruka replied nearly in a groan as there was no one else that was quite as annoying as she was.

Not because she was an idiot or anything like that. In fact the girl was practically a genius if not a book worm. She just had to question everything to verify she was correct… And that was_ highly _annoying.

And her fan girlism didn't help her cause at all.

"What going out side? And what's that written next to the Hokage's monument?" Sakura asked as for once she was zoned out and wasn't fully focused on the lesson before her since she, like everyone else in the class, knew there was some serious stuff going on outside since they were under lockdown.

Blinking at this revelation, Iruka along with everyone else went to the window to see what was going on, some having to climb on others shoulders to see just because the windows were placed rather high.

And then everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief while Sasuke had a twitch in his eyes.

"Dammit Naruto… You are just trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

* * *

"Oh you have no idea, Shinigami King." Naruto responded hearing Sasuke despite the absurd distance between them and acted like he was right next to him.

Then he began to laugh at a small curse and few grumbles come from the Uchiha. He more than anyone else stood for order and stability, ironic really taking a look through the memories of their past life, and held a great disdain for what Naruto was doing.

And the best was he couldn't do anything right now without blowing his cover! Life was excellent and it was getting even better!

"Hey old and worthless! What took you?" Naruto gloated as he floated a few meters from the carved faces of the Hokages with the Third standing on his very own head. "I thought with all the anarchy I was introducing and the fact that your Anbu hadn't even laid a hand on me would have drawn you out sooner!"

Being the ever wise old man and knowing that this was simply an attempt to get under his skin and unnerve him, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha kept his composure before multiple Anbu units. However even he was a little worried seeing that his opponent was literally flying in front of him!

"Just who are you… And what have you done with Uzumaki Naruto? I know without a doubt you are not him." Hiruzen growled at this person before him with contempt for what he had done to his beloved village. "I would suggest you speak quickly otherwise I might just decide to put you down."

"Please, like you could." Naruto scoffed before pointing a single finger towards them and a red glow began to focus on his finger tip. "I know you aren't senile you old monkey and I know you can sense the power radiate just from this attack! So I suggest you stand down for even the Shiki Fuin is utterly worthless against me!"

Fighting back the instinct to back down as the hairs on his neck stood on end Sarutobi wanted to snarl but could not. If this being somehow knew of_ that _seal and had somehow found a way to render even it useless… Then there wasn't a way to combat this entity.

He had seen how powerful the Kyuubi's Bijuu Bomb was and knew just how powerful that demon was… The power from this attack far surpassed it.

"Answer my questions for I care not how powerful you are! We will bring you down if we must!" He finally retorted after the pause for he had to calmly calculate the risks of even engaging this being before him.

"Ah… You don't recognize me old?" Naruto slumped over and faked a pouting face, disengaging his cero in the process, making it seem he was going to cry. "How could you be so mean since you took me to Ichiraku's just last night for two bowls of miso, three chicken, two pork and one oriental? Your mean just like the rest of those big bad meanies!"

"Do not try and play innocent with me!" The Hokage growled out at the self-proclaimed King before him. "You cannot be Uzumaki Naruto for while he may be a prankster this is something you could not do…"

"Unless he knew the truth, old and worthless." Naruto straightened up and wagged his finger at the Sandaime.

To give the Hokage some credit, he only looked mildly shocked as his eyes widened to the size to dinner plates.

However on the inside he was truly panicking. If Naruto knew for a second of his plans to make him faithful to Konoha so he would defend it with all his might… And then somehow managed to get a hold of untold power he could very well do something like this…

But why just this? Why not something more extreme? …Unless he had something to gain from him.

He was using him!

While he did not want to show any weakness before his fellow shinobi, this situation had become dire before him if this was indeed Uzumaki Naruto. And if he knew of why he was hated and not respected… Well things could very well get rather interesting.

"Unless you have some sort of proof of who you are, I suggest you don't speak about what you don't know about." Hiruzen calmly responded despite there being an edge in his voice. "Now if you don't mind, I will give you just this one reprieve and let you flee from these lands…"

"Oh but I have proof alright!" Naruto squealed as he began to spin in the middle of the air gleefully. "I might not have any photo identification or stuff like that but I know things that only the two of us would know! Do you remember that time when I was four and you decided to read me a bed time story…? I really liked that story. Can I have the orange book please?"

Sarutobi blinked. Did he just really say that? That indeed was something only he and Naruto would know about but did he have it said out loud…

This meant he was on the pervert watch alert by all women present and that was not a list he wanted to be on! He saw what they did to Jiraiya and Kakashi regularly for their perverted ways! Only Gai was smart enough to hide his perverseness with his _Flames of Youth!_

Smart bastard.

But back to the problem at hand… This guy was still going on about events only one other person would know about. "…then there was another time on my birthday where you stopped by with Neko-chan to check up on me and give my ninja supplies! And then there was the time where doggy-chan scared the piss out of that one guy for spitting on me. Then there was…"

"Alright, enough Naruto!" Hiruzen was forced to believe that the being before him was indeed Naruto. "You have proven your point… But that makes you liable for your actions and as your village leader I will punish you accordingly…"

"Hey! No fair! Each and every one of them deserved what they got for what they did to me!" The Hollow King pointed his finger at the Hokage without a Cero being charged, for now at least. "You know as well as I do they had no right to do that to me! And yet they got nothing more than a slap on the wrist or an empty threat!"

"NOW WHY IS THAT?" Naruto's personality had turned a full one-eighty from the playful manner he had displayed earlier and morphed in a murderous and enraged being before him. "OR IS IT YOU ARE_** TOO SCARED **_TO ADMIT YOU TRIED TURNING ME INTO_** A WEAPON **_FOR KONOHA? A GREAT_** GUARDIAN **_THAT WOULD SHIELD THE VILLAGE FROM ALL THREATS!"

An unknown power began to force itself onto everyone present and forced many of those watching from below onto their knees as Naruto continued his rant. "You knew very well from the beginning that by admitting that I was the demon vessel of Kyuubi after what happened would make the villagers and even the shinobi resent me! You knew and that is why you admitted it!"

"But no, you didn't stop there! While you made it law that no one could speak of it after that did not stop them from treating me like_ the demon_! The only thing you didn't allow was for anyone to harm me for that would ruin your so called_** INGENIOUS PLAN!**_" Naruto finished in a low growl before he released the spiritual pressure he had been releasing allowing all there to breath.

And when they did, all the eyes of every shinobi present now fell onto the speechless Hokage. Was what_ Naruto _said the truth? Was it true that he tried to turn Naruto into a weapon? Wasn't that against what this village was supposed to represent?

It was quickly apparent to all that it was for the Sandaime simply lower his head, as if he felt sorrow for what he had done, before finally responding in a hiss. "You win._ Is that what you want to hear? _Is that what it is going to take to stop this rampage of yours or do I need to kneel before you and beg for forgiveness?"

While many of the shinobi were shocked at the acceptance of these accusations which question the morals they were raised with, Naruto simply grinned as he got what he wanted from the Hokage. "Not quite. It is_ quite obvious _I am above everyone else here so let's make a deal. You let me become a genin for I am now permanently incapable of using the Clone jutsu and I will_ allow _you the_ privilege _of wielding this power I possess."

Of all demands to be given… This one left the Hokage utterly flabbergasted. Of everything he could force him to give to him all he wanted was his ninja license? "What… But why?"

"Oh it is quite simple old and worthless… So pay close attention or you just might miss it." Naruto regained his playful edge yet still held a sinister tone to his voice. "Do not be mistaken that I'm doing this for what's best for Konoha. However this village will be a major player in events soon to come and I have to be in the spotlight and make everyone fear my name…"

"For I am the Hollow King and everyone shall know my name before they fall to their knees before me!" Naruto announced with enough volume that he was sure his voice reverberated throughout Konoha making sure everyone heard him. "That is all."

Keeping his body from shaking, Sarutobi simply nodded for there was nothing else he could do. "Fine… I will agree to those terms if that means you will work for this village and refrain from doing things like this again."

"We'll see about that last one. Anyone that deserves it will feel my vengeances. Of that I am sure of." The Hollow King grinned from ear to ear at making the Hokage cower to his will so easily.

"Fine… I will summon for you when I'm done with the arrangements…" The Hokage hated to bend to this beings will but for now he had no choice if it meant his power would be even remotely under his control. "Everyone dismissed! Get back to work and get everything under control again!"

While each shinobi left to do as they were told many had lost respect for the Old Hokage that he had garnered over the years. This blow would severely cripple his control over his forces and make him seem weak to the outside world.

And that was exactly what Naruto wanted. He wanted them to think Konoha was weak. He wanted others to come and try to take Konoha by force. It would entertain him while he was here fixing his past and making sure it would not follow the same route.

But it was a shame Sasuke didn't see things in the same light as he did otherwise he would know how easy it was to control people through fear. After all… He was the alpha predator here.

They were all snacks to him and now everyone here knew that.

Now it was time for the rest of the world to know it to.

The Hollow King had made his first mark of many on this world.

* * *

**A/N**: A quick update just to get everything going and have a flow started. So far I've been getting the thumbs up for this so I probably concentrate on this on Z Fox, probably getting a chapter or three out more of this before spreading my time between these two.

This chapter was mostly payback for his earlier years and to draw out the Third's true purpose. Obviously the Third is one of the few people I mention in my last chapter that will suffer but he will mostly be through mental strain.

Doing what I did with the Third was a little drastic but far more realistic then the 'have Naruto beat half to death and then he comes in to save him and have his complete trust' scenarios. This is more subtle, something far more suitable for someone known as the Professor to bring about a certain result. In this case it very effective since no one actually suspect him to have any part of the hatred or at least was the control behind it.

As many of you gauged from this chapter, Naruto stands for chaos and anarchy and Sasuke is for law and order. They'll be clashing a lot of idealism soon enough.

Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you around next time! Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kami… Just kill me now…" Naruto muttered to himself while hoping the great deity would hear him and grant his wish. "Please, if you have any mercy… Just kill me… Or at least destroy these_ IDIOTIC__** FAN GIRLS **_and_ ERADICATE _this_** ANNOYING LESSON **_that isn't doing anyone here the slightest amount of good!"

Obviously the Hollow King was annoyed with his current predicament and how he_** loathed **_the fact that he decided to put himself through it! Did he take a hit of heroine before agreeing to this proposal that he offer to at least show some_ loyalty _to the leaf.

'Damn my human memories…' The Arrancar mentally growled at his own stupidity that had got him stuck in this forsaken classroom for the rest of the day and then all day tomorrow!

"_Oookay?_" Iruka blinked as he wasn't sure whether to feel frightened by this sudden outburst from Naruto or to be annoyed that the kid just insulted his teaching credentials. "Well if that's how you feel I guess we can move on to practical technique to give everyone a chance to see what they can improve before tomorrow… However I am sorry to say I can't do anything about that other then a simple reprimand…"

"NOW EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE FOR PRACTICALS!" Iruka used his famed 'Big Head no Jutsu' to frighten all but Naruto and Sasuke to run down and get ready for the practicals.

The Shinigami King was trying to figure out how to replicate such a technique for it would be great to use against insubordinate Captains. The Arrancar grinned from ear to ear loving the fact that this human knew that fear was the best way to control the masses.

"Alright now we're going to practice the Transformation jutsu. You will transform into me now; Sakura you are up first." Iruka stated as he pulled out a clipboard and pen to record the results and see who was actually at least somewhat prepared for what truly waited for them.

And as he had a feeling, everyone had the jutsu down for the most part. There were some slight mistakes but these were academy students. They were given leeway for they were just beginning how to use jutsu. And now the last two in the class were left…

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke since they were in the back of the line. "Naruto, your up."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes for he knew he was utterly incapable of using the Transformation technique.

Behind him Sasuke was actually beginning to sweat. He also knew he was unable to wield the basic techniques and he hadn't even thought about trying to do so since the amount of time they were given wasn't very satisfactory to do such. Couldn't they have at least been sent back a few days earlier…

Or better yet, sent back to when everything really, really mattered! Like when he was under Orochimaru's watchful eyes so then he could just slaughter them and get this all over with. But _noooo…_ Kami decided to send them back to this time and age. And for what?

His amusement?

Goddammit…

Concentrating, or at least making it look like he was, the Hollow King put his hands in the ram seal and acted as if he was going to perform the technique. And Sasuke swore if Naruto was able to pull it off he would run his zanpakuto through him for that!

He would not have the Hollow be better then him in anything!

"Boo Yah Mother Fucka!" Naruto suddenly stated before he smoke arose around him.

However to the trained eye it was obvious to see this wasn't the smoke to performing a transformation and instead the smoke you would see from a great impact. Many of course didn't know this and thought Naruto actually did something correct while Sasuke groaned knowing there was going to be yet another prank.

"Behold!" Naruto spoke in an extravagant voice as he stood in the smoke, completely unchanged and holding his arms out as if he was doing something incredible.

After the smoke began to clear from everyone, very few noticing that small crater around Naruto's feet, many of their fellow classmates began snickering at this obvious failure. And a large sweat drop fell from the back of Iruka's head. "Um…"

"Am I not _invisible?_" Naruto asked in an extravagant voice that made Sasuke twitch and everyone else laugh.

"Uh… No." Iruka now had a double sweat drop at this event and had to wonder if Naruto lost his mind or was just trying to pull a fast one on him.

"WHY NOT?" Naruto yelled out before drawing the zanpakuto at his side, something he had noticed a little late, and pointed it Iruka. "I am invisible now!"

"Uh sure… Perfect marks. Sasuke your next." Iruka nervously chuckled and took a step back from Naruto for he knew he was responsible for everything that happened outside today, including the lock down.

Smugly grinning, giving Sasuke a quick glance, Naruto moved back with the others feeling better then before as he saw Sasuke mouth 'Fuck You!'. He completely ignored everyone's glares and wondered why he even had a sword. Academy students weren't allowed to have weapons like that!

"Iruka-sensei!" Ino shrieked and made Naruto wince since she happened to be right next to him. "Why did Naruto get a good score? He didn't even transform into anything!"

"Yeah… Tell them why I got top marks." Naruto manically grinned as he challenged Iruka before a slight red glow began to from a single finger he held up before him. "Go ahead… I dare you."

Visibly paling for he had been informed about what happened and about the newest S-rank law that was to keep that secret from anyone that didn't know, Iruka was put in a corner. It seemed if he told Ino the truth this new Naruto would have no problem obliterating him off the face of the earth yet if he didn't he would have to put up with Ino for the next…

"Because I said so." Iruka reprimanded Ino without hesitation for it was much easier to deal with her since there were only the final exams, graduation and team assignments left which only was two more days. "Now Sasuke, you know what to do."

'Oh I hate you so much.' Sasuke twitched while he glared at Naruto for he managed to get himself out of this situation thanks to all the havoc and discord he had caused. 'Seriously… Now all the attention is on me! _DAMMIT!_'

"Come on _Sasuke-sama!_" Naruto cooed just to irritate the Shinigami and his volumes of fan girls. "You can do it! _Can't you?_"

"That's it… You're dead Hollow!" Sasuke screamed and drew his zanpakuto and instantly was on Naruto, who brought his blade up to block the Uchiha's swing.

And Naruto just grinned at him as their swords scrapped against one another before he leaned over and whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "See… It is so much easier to get out things when you introduce a little disorder, wouldn't you say?"

"Stop trying corrupt me!" Sasuke put more effort into his swing and knocked Naruto back and slid him into a desk.

Without hesitation he rushed forward only to be greeted by a foot to his chin and being knocked slightly back. However before he could put up a defense Naruto had placed a single finger against his chest that was glowing red before the Hollow King whispered in his ear once more. "I would back off, Shinigami King. Wouldn't want to have to explain to Kami why you are back so soon?"

Growling in his throat, not wanting to back down an inch from the foul beast before him, Sasuke decided to play it safe for now. He didn't want to be revealed just yet. He would obey the laws of this village just like he expected his Shinigami to follow his laws.

"Don't push yourself, _Naruto_." Sasuke grunted as he smacked away Naruto's finger and glared at him for his smug grin. "Your way doesn't always work, just remember that."

"Detention for both of you!" Iruka called out as he now decided to get in between them due to the fact that now they weren't engaged in deadly combat… And he really didn't want to get in the way of one of those red laser beams of Naruto's.

He valued his life, and death wasn't on his "To Do" list just right now. That was the last thing on his list.

Sasuke looked like was about to defend himself saying Naruto brought it upon himself when he noticed one thing. That smug grin hadn't left the damn Hollow's face! He planned this!

_The bastard…_

He would get him back for that. Two could play this game.

* * *

The next day came and mostly everyone was nervous about passing today. All except for the two most obvious figures in the class. It also didn't help that the academy was painted orange and blue as they arrived and Mizuki was stuck on the flag pole…

With the medics try to get the pole removed from his ass.

Naruto simply whistled a very happy tone as he sharpened his claws.

Sasuke responded with a glare as usual and a twitch in his left eye.

Everyone else just gave the two of them a wide birth from the killing intent the Uchiha was directing towards the Hollow while Naruto… He just looked plain frightening with that devilish grin of his.

"Oh…_ Uchiha-sama? _Do you need something?" Naruto finally acted like he just noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him and responded with his usual sickeningly sweet voice that filled with an underlining venom directed towards Sasuke.

"Are you quite finished, Uzumaki?" Sasuke spoke with a calm tone and repressed any spiritual pressure he was oozing out to make sure no would notice his change outside of his clothing. "Or are you going to continue with this foolishness? Because if that is so…"

"Your threats me nothing to me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued to file his claws all the while ignoring the increase of pressure coming from Sasuke. "Restrain yourself if you would please. I don't think you want others to know, _now do you?_"

The Shinigami King growled. This Hollow before him testing him at every turn! Even if he hadn't directly attacked him without provocation he had been doing in indirectly. There were attacks on his beliefs, his character! And worst of all!

He was trying to reason with him that his way of life was the better option!

Sasuke swore he would show him the truth before this was over.

"You're getting a little full of yourself!" One of Sasuke's nameless fangirls came to his aid, somehow being unaffected by the killing intent emanating from the two Kings. "You are just a dead last… A sore loser that can never measure up…"

"Cero." Naruto casually pointed a finger towards the girl before the red energy focused on his finger tip and the focused beam blasted by the girl. "Now what was that you were saying? I couldn't quite _**hear you!**_"

The said fangirl had frozen as the Cero had ripped through the desk before her incinerating what it made contact with before simply passing by her head. However she was quite sure the explosion behind her wasn't a good thing at all and to think that could have hit her!

And then there was this monstrous feeling all around her. It was terrible… Like all the happiness in the world had left and in its place there was despair and hopelessness. And now that she looked upon Naruto… It was no longer the Uzumaki she was staring at.

It was this horrible white beast… And in it's clutches…

WAS HER SOUL!

A thud result in her body collapsing on the floor and slowly a small puddle of urine began to form around her thighs.

Everyone froze at what had just happened, including Iruka who had just arrived to oversee the exams. While they did not get the full force of what he had done, they sure felt the killing pressure he had placed upon her. A few of the weaker students had also passed out while mostly everyone else was forced onto their knees, Iruka included.

The only other standing was Sasuke and he had now drawn his sword and was upon Naruto once more. However this time the Hollow King simply caught the blade with no difficulty as he stayed seated in his chair. "Please take me seriously, _Uchiha-sama_. The amount of power you currently are releasing isn't enough to match mine. Are you still holding back because of your so called 'ethics'?"

Without much effort, Naruto threw Sasuke to the side and into the wall. Sasuke simply recovered and landed against it. "There was no need for what you did! A light reprimand would have sufficed!"

"Yet would that make sure she would do the same in later encounters? I think not. I made her an example of how you should not act to me, or anyone at that matter!" Naruto countered with an edge in his voice as he slowly stood from his seat and his cerulean gaze focused into Sasuke's now red eyes.

Naruto would note that for later. If Sasuke was still able to wield the Sharingan, even if it wasn't anywhere as useful as it was once was, it was something to explore. What else could be replicated with their spiritual energy?

"And by that token, I will be making an example out of you…" Sasuke started before his eyes widened as Naruto had appeared before him with a grin on his face.

"Oh? And how pray tell are you going to do that?" Naruto spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear before he move closer to Sasuke and whispered. "Just remember it will take you to reveal everything you have to do that, _Shinigami_."

Gritting his teeth, knowing that what Naruto said was the truth, Sasuke narrowed his eyes but held his gaze firm with Naruto's. "You are being too reckless… However, I wonder how Kami-sama will take it when you can't even fulfill your own end of the deal and keep it _mild._ I always thought you were a man of your word."

"And I am." Naruto grinned as his body shivered with anticipation, feeling his opponent's barriers were slipping. "I am being mild… For a_ hollow _that is."

"You're doing this in spite of me?" Sasuke growled out at this revelation while staying just silent so that others would not hear him.

Not that they really could. They were being held down by their spiritual pressure and were fighting just to be able to breath at the moment. In fact it looked like they weren't even moving…

"Maybe." Naruto simply shrugged before he leaned back and calmed his demeanor. "However I think you need to take a step back to look at your so called beliefs. Is what I did to her really a crime? No harm came from it and she will now realize her place… Is not to decide what places others have."

Shrugging his shoulders again, the Arrancar turned his back on the Shinigami and slowly began to trot away. "Just think about it… Who are we to really decide on who's right or wrong? Who are we to decide what is good and evil? Who are we to decide what is black and white? One's actions must not be looked at by a narrow-minded set of eyes but instead by a person who sees the whole story and keeps an open mind to everything."

"Oh, and it seems_ Kami-sama _gave us an ability so we can have our own little chit-chats without disturbing anyone." The Hollow King grinned while spitting out Kami's name in disgust before finally snapping his fingers.

And just like that everyone began to move once more, their eyes still focused onto Naruto who immediately went back to filing his claws.

Realizing that somehow they had the ability to stop time yet were unable to interact with anything other then one another, probably a safety measure Kami gave them so they would be able to speak to another without spilling critical information, Sasuke immediately appeared back at his original spot with Shunpo and glared at Naruto. "We'll deal with this later… Dead last."

"Yeah, sure thing _Uchiha-sama._" Naruto mock saluted with his grin on full display, sailing from ear to ear.

Sasuke twitched at this while an Anbu dropped down to help the girl, who was most likely ordered to stay near Naruto to clean up his messes, and took her away after a quick water jutsu to clean the urine from the floor. And then there was the other Anbu who simply repaired the damages done the academy by growing a wooden structure from the ground.

The Uchiha simply rolled his eyes. Of course Yamato would have to be part of Naruto's clean up crew. Who else could repairs walls and any other damages Naruto could deal out quickly?

Quickly reaching his seat, deciding that sitting next to Naruto now at least had its advantages, he sat next to the Arrancar. He glared at him for a moment before shaking his head. For now it would be best to ignore the Hollow since he had a level head on his shoulders and wouldn't do anything too drastic.

Besides, he had a few things to think about…

Damn the Hollow next to him for being so insightful!

* * *

Everything so far had gone to plan. The tests today were boring and he was finding it difficult to sit around and look fascinated by his claws and sword.

It was getting so hard not to just get up and go find wherever Kabuto was and beheading him, eliminating one odd end that Kami did not originally account for. Or at least just get out and cause some go old fashioned chaos… Or even wandering around, finding a nice girl, woo her and then end up next to her in the sack smoking a cigarette.

"Note to self… When I have my license, I'm buying a few packs of menthols." Naruto grumbled as at least the drags would give him something to do while being bored.

Blowing smoke rings was at least entertaining when you could make a fox head out of them.

Finally he managed to fail the clone jutsu, not hard considering how he wasn't able to even use the technique. Sasuke managed to pass and found using those magic spells Shinigami possessed to somehow at least make it appear that he knew how to use the Cloning Jutsu.

And with that his plan was in motion to take care of this traitor. …For there was nothing better to do anyways and messing with Mizuki was fun.

He was just surprised the man was so resilient. Not only did he bathed him in near boiling tar before sticking the feathers on him, he beat the living hell out of him twice (once today) and then shoved him on top of the flag pole like a fancy pencil eraser. And now here he was, in quite a few bandages, but doing far better then he should be.

Was Tsunade in town or something? There was no other way this guy should have been able to get up any time soon after what he put him through.

"Hey Naruto… Sorry about Iruka but he was following the normal protocol." Mizuki said as he joined him and sat on the other side of the roofs edge, watching the kids slowly trickle out of the building. "It must be hard… Being able to not use chakra any more. I never knew such a horrible blood curse existed."

Ignoring his fist instinct and saying 'Hell No! Chakra sucks ass!', Naruto sighed and moped just as a kid in his position would. "I still just can't believe it… It wasn't even earlier this week that I was able to use and now it just… I don't think I can continue on like this… Being a ninja was all I ever wanted."

Applauding his acting, rating it first class, Naruto had schooled his emotions so he wouldn't start to crack as Mizuki bit the bait for he utterly believed his sorrow. "You know… There is another test. We had to give a different test last year due to one of the kids was unable to wield chakra, just like you."

Staying in his role, not that hard seeing that he used Naruto almost began bouncing in place as he looked over at the bandaged Mizuki. "Really? Really? Are you serious? I would do anything to take that test! I do whatever it takes to become a ninja, believe it!"

"I know you do… So that is why I want to say this first. You cannot tell anyone else about this test for this will be a test of your espionage and your infiltration skills. It defeats the purpose… Also if you are caught you cannot say I sent you on this test when they're interrogating you, otherwise you will fail." Mizuki warmly smiled before giving the warning.

"Don't worry about a thing sensei! I won't say a word and finish test without getting caught! I promise it!" The Hollow King mentally rolled his eyes, wanting to gag from the words coming out of his mouth.

HOW IN THE HELL WAS HIS PAST SELF SO NAIVE?

"Good… Now listen closely…" Mizuki grinned as everything was going to plan and soon he would know power unlike anything before.

Too bad for him he didn't get the notice the Sandaime had sent out to all high level shinobi, possibly being the reason he didn't receive the notice.

Naruto was the Hollow King, a being that far surpassed Kyuubi.

Mizuki's bad day was going to get worse. He had no clue what was about to hit him.

* * *

"I swear I'm forgetting something." Naruto scratched his chin as he now was waiting for Mizuki. "There was something about this event I'm forgetting… Something really important."

After a few more moments of scratching his chin, Naruto undid the scroll and laid it out before him. He wasn't interested in the jutsu for they were useless to him… However the seals and any other knowledge were good for him to know. After all…

Knowledge was a great weapon.

"You need something, Shinigami?" The Arrancar spoke out since he knew the Uchiha had been there for about a minute now.

"Just going over the scroll as are you." Sasuke grunted as he appeared with a Shunpo behind Naruto, having remembered Naruto having told him about this certain event in his past life. "While I don't agree with you stealing it again… It gets me out of having to convince the Hokage to allow me access to it."

Naruto grinned that devilish grin he had, which now began to make the Sasuke worry for just the look on his face creeped him out. "Ah… So it seems that you do approve of methods! At least those that benefit_ you _that is!"

Drawing his zanpakuto, Sasuke had his sword at the Arrancar's throat. "Watch what you say to me, Hollow. No one is watching us here so I don't have to hold back and can uphold _my people's laws._"

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-sama." Naruto pushed away the blade as he continued to scan through the scroll, looking for every bit of important information it possessed.

Growling as he sheathed his blade, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "How long are you going to continue using that moniker to insult me?"

"Until it no longer gets under your skin." Naruto responded looking pleased with himself as Sasuke fumed. "Despite all those years you spent with thousands if not millions of others… Only I'm still able to get past that stone cold facade you possess. _And that just pisses you off, doesn't it!_"

"Enough of this… Someone is approaching. Time for me to leave." Sasuke growled as he sensed two figures approaching quickly.

But inside he was shaken once more. Despite all the time that passed and even in their few encounters, it was the truth. Only he could get under his skin. He dealt with many eccentric and annoying people over the last four thousand years, yet not a single one of them was able to get an annoyed grunt from him.

Yet still to this day four thousand years later…

Naruto could.

_**AND IT PISSED HIM OFF!**_

Sasuke disappeared with the Shunpo and not a moment later it was Iruka that burst from the foliage to find Naruto at the shack. "Naruto! What in the world are you thinking? Why would you steal the scroll like that? You knew you were going to pass anyways! The Hokage made it law already!"

"Duh, but _he_ didn't know that and thought to take advantage of me because of it." Naruto pointed over to where Mizuki had just arrived with a windmill shuriken but looked somewhat surprised that Naruto seemed to already know. "Oh don't give me that, Mizuki-sensei! I'm not an idiot and that was the worst attempt of manipulation I've ever seen! The only way that works is when you play on someone that is truly in an emotional upheaval!"

"Why you little bastard?" Mizuki growled out and threw his massive shuriken towards the Arrancar. "Die you abomination!"

Raising his hand towards it, Naruto easily caught the weapon and crushed the core in his hand before tossing it to the side. Mizuki was momentarily surprised at what had transpired while Iruka's kind figured that would happen after seeing Naruto's power first hand. "Huh… For some reason I feel like something else should have happened there."

"Like what? You thought Iruka was going to jump in the way? HA! He hates you too much for that, _demon!_" Mizuki growled out as he quickly got over his shock and attested it to being luck and a bad shuriken. "But hey, listen! Do you want to know why everyone hates you so much? I feel gracious enough to tell me since you actually did get the Forbidden Scroll for me!"

"No Mizuki! That's illegal!" Iruka tried to stop his old friend from making a grave sin. Sure attacking a fellow leaf ninja, even though he didn't have his headband on yet, was a felony on its own but this was a S-rank felony! "Don't do it!"

Seeing Naruto simply shrug, because Naruto just didn't care and already knew, Mizuki grinned as he would take pleasure in tearing down the blonde Arrancar… Not that he knew what he was. "It because the Kyuubi wasn't defeat twelve years ago like the history books said the great beast was! Instead the Fourth did something else… He sealed it away!"

"He sealed the beast into a young boy, you! He turned the mighty demon into a young child so that we could all take out our anger and frustrations onto you! If it only weren't for that blasted Sandaime we would have ended your life the moment you were born, Kyuubi! That is why you are treated so badly!" Mizuki began to laugh at the plight of the boy before it died on his lips seeing that it wasn't.

Now he was confused as the boy didn't even look the least bit phased by this information. Even Iruka blinked as Naruto didn't show anything other then the same uncaring attitude he had seen him offer all day. Then all of a sudden he held up one finger. "First thing, you're a moron and you got facts twisted somehow."

"Secondly, that logic doesn't make any sense since my mother was the previous vessel of Kyuubi and she wasn't treated with the slightest amount of disrespect… For the fox at least." Naruto stated in a matter of fact type of matter, shocking both chunin for he knew of his lineage and apparently knew his mother was a former demon vessel which happened to be something neither knew. "And finally… Yeah, I already knew."

"What? Who could have told you? It was against the law!" Mizuki screamed as he wanted to be the one to torment him and hold it over the fox-boy's head despite what he said being an oxymoron since he had planned on being the one to break the said law.

However he should have noted the insane smirk that was plastered on Naruto's face. "Oh I don't know… Your mom maybe!"

Mizuki went from being pissed to a calmed fury as his right eye twitched and he grabbed the second massive shuriken on his back. "My mother's dead, demon."

"Oh she, by all means, was when we started, but she was more alive then she ever was when I finished!" Naruto gloated and provoke Mizuki further.

"THAT IT! FUCKING DIE YOU _**ABOMINATION FROM HELL**_!" Mizuki screeched and flung the windmill shuriken with all of his might.

And it ended in the same fashion previous as Naruto caught it, crushed it and then tossed it away. "I believe you already said that… And I believe…"

Grabbing Mizuki's right arm by the wrist as he tried to stab a kunai into his temple, Mizuki's eyes widened before he scream out in pain. His forearm snapped it two like a twig and he was forced onto his knees. Yet it was far from over.

Naruto simply grinned as his other fist began to glow red as he placed it against Mizuki's opposite shoulder seeing the shock at how easily he was stopped. "This fight is already over. Bala."

Blood splattered onto Naruto's face as the beam utterly obliterated Mizuki's shoulder, severing his arm in the process. The silver haired chunin fell to the ground in agony while yelling out before he was finally silenced to a kick to the face from Naruto, being just light enough to knock him out instead.

Seeing his job done, the Arrancar took the man's headband before placing it around his neck. Adjusting it slightly so it would be tilted to the left, the blonde gazed over at Iruka and noted the man was frightened at what he saw.

That was acceptable. He hardly even showed a fraction of his true power.

"The traitor is now both disarmed and unconscious. Take him to his cell to be treated before interrogated please. I will return the scroll to the Hokage and report to him what has transpired." Naruto stated as he picked up and rolled the said scroll and placed it on his shoulder.

And in an instant he was gone and Iruka wasn't sure what to do other than somehow get Mizuki to prison. However there was one thing he was sure of.

This was the same Naruto he had grown to know… This was something far more sinister because he had seen the glint in his eyes when he blew off Mizuki's arm. He enjoyed it. It was as if… As if…

He had become what everyone had been calling him all this time.

Naruto was truly a demon now.

And there wasn't a damn thing Konoha could do about it.

_**The Hollow King**_

**A/N**: There is yet another chapter for my patient readers… Even though this was another quick update! However I got to say I was somewhat disappoint on the lack of reviews last chapter but hey, can't complain. This chapter hopefully will make up for that!

This was kind of just to move on and the next chapter will be how Kakashi reacts to the two Kings before we finally get into the Wave Country. Just what surprises await the scarecrow…? And how much is Naruto going to torture him? You will soon find out.

So stay tune for next time as that chapter will probably be out soon! Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 4

"My God… What happened here?" A young ninja, maybe fourteen years in age, wearing a mask cringed at the sight before them.

Blood was strewn out and around a dismembered corpse that was hardly even recognizable with a giant weapon shattered in multiple pieces around it. And it obviously was fresh from the steam that was rising in the cold air.

Gazing at the corpse and kneeling next to it, a large and much older shinobi with his face covered with bandages and a giant blade on his back narrowed his eyes and dragged a finger through the pool of blood. "This one has only been dead for ten minutes…"

"What could have done this?" The masked shinobi stated as two shinobi that were dressed similarly, probably brothers, trailed behind him, looking just the slightest bit disturbed at the scene before them.

"Not what… Who?" The swordsmen said as he looked at the corpse a little closer before standing and glanced around to make sure who had done this had left the area. "His head was taken… Taken for a bounty."

"However…" The swordsmen stated and looked over at the masked shinobi and the two masked brothers. "We need to be on high alert to make sure who did this isn't here… Because we cannot afford to fight someone so far beyond our level if they were able to kill Jinpachi and destroy Shibuki with little effort."

The two masked brothers' eyes widened at this notion while the masked shinobi gasped. Jinpachi was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist that had recently betrayed Yagura and was trying to spark a revolution, just like their master was. He possessed one of the most powerful of the seven swords yet if he had been defeated and his weapon shattered like nothing…

What were they dealing with?

"Gozu, Meizu… Scout on ahead. We're almost at our destination." The swordsmen stated as he kept a firm eye on their surroundings, feeling a chill going down his spine.

It was as if they were being hunted. And he did not like that feeling… Not when he was the hunted.

The demon brothers did like they were told leaving the mask shinobi to pick up the piece of the now shattered explosive sword. But as he did so, his eyes narrowed as he pried the handle away from Jinpachi's lifeless fingers. "What the… Zabuza-sama…"

"I know… His corpse was fed upon." Zabuza growled as he could now feel whoever it was there was just taunting them, playing with their minds and would strike whenever they felt like it. "His attacker is still here… And he's watching us…"

Before he could finish both Gozu and Meizu's screams filled the clearing. Ripping his blade off his back, Zabuza was about to rush to their aid when both came flying from the foliage and crashed before him.

An eerie yet feminine laughter quickly replaced their screams and Zabuza soon found his hand clutching his heart and his knees were forced onto the ground. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling this pressure as the demon brothers were petrified to their craters and Haku was forced onto the ground and was on the verge of passing out.

"What scrumptious morsels do we have here?" A being in white suddenly appeared in a loud boom and with a hungered glint in her crimson gaze.

While there wasn't much more to be said about her, she wore a small top that barely cover the great girth of her bust. Yet she wore an open jacket that was too small for her and barely fit along her sides. Her pants were nothing out of the ordinary seeing that it was simply a loose hakama being held up by a black sash.

But there were three features that stood out beyond any other outside of her hungered crimson eyes.

The first was her hair. Her fiery orange hair fluttered behind her while what seemed to be the skull of a giant fox seemed to be fused onto the top of her head. The muzzle outstretched from her head by a few inches allowing the fangs to hang down in front of her forehead.

The next and very disturbing was a body length tail that swished behind her. Yet it was not a normal flesh and blood tail… No, there was no flesh or fur even on it. Her tail was only the bones.

And finally the most disturbing thing was her exposed stomach… Because in the very center there was absolutely nothing. No flesh, no bones… There was just a hollow hole in the middle of her abdomen.

"So who wants to be my next meal…?" The red haired women cooed with a twisted smirk plastered on his face. "I promise I won't _play with you…_ Too much."

"Go to hell!" Zabuza growled and tried to force his way back onto his feet but the pressure on him double as the red haired women's face dropped.

"You don't want to play? …I don't like you." She hissed and slowly walked over to the Zabuza and gripped his throat. "Maybe you will be the one to fill my gullet. I'm just_ so _hungry…"

Baring her fangs and preparing to bite down onto his flesh, the female Arrancar's entire body froze. And with a curse she dropped the swordsmen. "_**SHIT!**_ Why did he have to call me _**now?**_ I'm trying to feed!"

Glancing down at the swordsmen the red head kicked him into his friends with a growl. "You were lucky this time, human! My master calls and I must go… If we meet again… I will devour you!"

With a loud boom, she had disappeared and the pressure that had been placed on the four Mist missing ninja had been released. And all four knew how lucky they just were… And if they ever saw this master of hers they would thank him.

How little did they know that soon their paths would actually cross.

* * *

Today… Was going to be a bad day.

A really bad day and it all started at home… And why he currently wasn't at his new place, a house away from everyone so he could get some peace and quiet… Was just for that reason. There was no way he would be getting any peace there.

He was actually looking forward to the shrieking of Sasuke's fangirls, Hinata's stalking, Shino and Shikamaru's questions and scaring the be-jesus out of random villagers. Okay, he would have looked forward to that even if it wasn't a bad day but that was beside the point right now.

"Kami… You're a prick." Naruto stopped just before entering the academy and gazed up into the sky, figuring the entity would here him. "Of all the things you could do to make me hate you more… You had to do _that, didn't you?"_

Sighing, because this was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not, he headed in and found the class room quite easily. Entering however…

"Naruto-baka!" Ino's shrill voice was the first thing Naruto heard the moment he walked into the room. "What are you doing here you idiot? You didn't pass unlike the rest of… WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HEADBAND?"

Twitching at the blonde banshee's voice, raising his hand towards her while gathering his reiryoku towards his finger tips, Naruto aimed and was ready to fire. However a Cero's explosion was not heard and with a sigh, he went with a more tactful approach. "Figured it out you dumb bimbo? I bet even Akamaru knew before you did."

Seeing steam blowing out of her ears as her face burned a deep red, Naruto yawned at the pathetic killer intent. "I rather not waste energy on you pests today. …I'm having a bad day and unless you plan to use that mouth of yours to relieve some of my stress, for that is all it seems to be good for, leave me be. So shut up, get out of my way or prepare for the _**worse.**_"

Blanching at Naruto's words, more so due to the fact that Naruto suggested her mouth was only good for giving head, Ino took a step back and looked at this new Naruto in a different light as he passed by her.

His new look obviously put him on her top five list of guys; hell top two list. However she wasn't sure about his personality and that was the key department for her and now she had her checklist out.

First he had a cold yet aggressive demeanor, refusing to lay down for anyone and made it known that he was an alpha. He carried himself in a confident manner and wasn't above playing around which was obvious from his stunts over the last two days. Then there was this aura that seemed to radiate from around him that just made her shiver…

And not in fear.

Okay it was official… This was not the same Naruto. This Naruto was hot and was someone worth her time to at least get to know him.

Not that the old Naruto was bad… He was just annoying… And bright. Too bright… Too much orange.

Twitching, feeling like instead of scaring Ino he instead just turned her on, Naruto mentally groaned as today just was not his day. Now he had a_ fangirl_ that would stalk him. Just freaking peachy. Hopefully his idiotic sensei wouldn't take the whole three hours to get here and instead treat him seriously and get here somewhat on time.

Well he could hope but he knew better. Kakashi would be late for the end of the world.

"I see… So glad you joined us Naruto… In the middle of my graduation speech!" Iruka hissed at the Hollow due to the fact that his interruption was most likely on purpose.

"Woopty, fucking do." Naruto rolled his eyes and took an available seat next to Hinata seeing that both Sakura and Ino were next to Sasuke. "I woke up late and then proceeded on having this crap fest known as today because everything today just seems shitty. Now if you wouldn't mind, make the damn team selections and get this over with!"

Feeling an impending doom looming over him and knowing that Naruto most likely would start charging a Cero aimed towards him, Iruka pulled up the team list sheet. "Seeing as you make a good point… Your team, team seven, is made up of Sasuke and Sakura."

"IN YOUR FACE INO-BUNTA! I'm on Sasuke's team and get to see what the new Naruto is like! HA!" Sakura jumped and proclaimed loudly all the while performing this weird little semi-erotic dance that even made Naruto and Sasuke look on with slight interest.

'Huh… Weird. Did I just check out Sakura?' Sasuke blinked for now he was confused at his own actions before going on to blame Naruto. 'Damn the hollow! Now he's made me question my beliefs and I'm starting to look at Sakura as if she's attractive… She doesn't get that way for another three years when she grows… DAMN HOLLOW AND HIS CORRUPTIVE WAYS!'

Naruto's thought was much more simplistic and his grin was perverted. 'Huh… I wish she would move her hips like that on me.'

"Okay… Sakura, sit down and stop dancing please." Iruka twitched and wondered if someone was at fault for this. …For now he would blame Anko until further evidence proved she was not at fault.

"Anyways, during your little dance I announced the first six teams and for some reason skipped team eight and announced team nine. Shino, Hinata and Kiba, the three of you are on team eight and that leaves Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru for team ten." Iruka finally finished before motioning towards the door. "Please follow the jounin calls for your team. I hope each of you have successful careers and maybe one day one of you will be teaching this class instead of me."

"Hey you! You with cigarettes!" Naruto stated as the jounin began calling out and leaving with their teams before spotting Asuma having just called for team ten. "I have a job for you when you're done baby sitting the toddlers!"

"What did you call me?" Ino fumed yet again after being called such a demeaning term, at least for her.

Shikamaru really did care but since it was too troublesome to deal with he didn't bother responding and while Chouji felt a little upset at the term he didn't feel like trying to escalate anything into a fight. Everyone had seen what Naruto was capable of now…

He didn't want to mess with a power like that. Even his father flinched at the sight of the new Naruto, grumbling something about damn no good council meetings, before taking him out to eat to celebrate his graduation.

Asuma shrugged while gazing at the Hollow King. He had to wonder what the kid wanted from him. He had seen his power so there wasn't much he could do for him so what could he want from him?

"Here catch!" Catching a bag of what seemed to be coins Asuma blinked and looked at the blonde Arrancar seeing that he now had his full interest. "Could you pick up a few carts of menthols for me? Any brand would suffice. I would have bought them on my own but the asshole merchant refused to sell them to me on the grounds of selling tobacco to a minor… So I fired a Cero in his direction and now he needs a new shop but yeah… Could you get a few carts for me? You can keep the rest of the change in exchange."

"Genin aren't technically allowed to buy tobacco…" Asuma stated as he checked the bag before nodding. "But seeing that due to a technicality saying Genin are allowed to partake in low grade substances such as cigarettes, alcohol and even marijuana."

"Mary Jane? SWEET!" The blonde Arrancar pumped his fist and just refrained from going out and having a celebratory destruction party. "Know any dealers or do I have to have a go around for that to?"

"Are you even taking being a ninja seriously?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes, having just been informed of the new S-rank law around Naruto but did not know a thing about his true power. "If you are just using being a ninja to abuse substances you will have your certificate removed…"

"I'd like to see old and worthless try. He'd have an awfully hard time containing the beast I have become._ Even __**Kyuubi **__is my __**bitch.**_" Naruto stated with a slight snarl in his voice, not liking the tone she had used with him, and release a minute portion of his immense Reiryoku to display his power. "See now, _jounin?_ Step back and let me conduct my business."

Kurenai's body froze against her will. Every inch of her body told her to either repent for what she had said or to run for her life because what laid before her was something far more fearsome then what Kyuubi could ever be. He body was telling her the one thing she had not reached a conclusion to.

This was not some young boy's abundant power before her.

This was an_ alpha predator _standing before her and_ enforcing _his will upon her.

And for the strangest reason she could not understand… She felt an attraction to that feeling. _What the hell?_

"That's enough Naruto… I believe she knows now." Asuma spoke, slightly nervous at this display and hoped he could bail Kurenai out. "I'll get your stuff after I'm done with meeting my team. And I'll inform Anko for she is the go to for marijuana and she'll help set you up."

Feeling that Kurenai got the point, and the strange feeling that he would have another stalking him soon enough, Naruto pulled his spiritual pressure back and grinned at the chain smoker. "Alright thanks… I'll be here for the next two to three hours… Depending whenever our sensei shows up."

"How'd you know who are sensei is already?" Sakura asked for she had to wonder how Naruto got a hold of such information before hand.

Sasuke first response was to say they already knew but he intelligently stayed quiet and let Naruto do the talking. Not only was Naruto more effective when it came to getting the point across, he would admit that begrudgingly, but he also liked to be the center attention and talk up a storm.

It was a win-win for the Uchiha. He didn't have to explain useless information and he got to preserve the anti-social traits he kept for over four thousand years.

"I'm good at my job. I snooped around and checked out the list of senseis and who they were going to be assigned to last night. I also picked up a lot of information on his habits and abilities so I would be prepared when we first meet." Naruto explained to Sakura in a belittling manner, displaying he was a superior shinobi in the process.

"I also decided to track him to familiarize myself with his presence so I can sense him wherever he is now. And I know that he is nowhere close at the moment and combined with a bad habit of his for being tardy up to two to three hours, I know we'll be waiting here for a long time." Naruto finished with a slight sag and fell back into his chair.

Seeing Sakura look a little shocked at his sudden growth into… Well a ninja, Naruto sighed and placed a hand on his right temple and dragged it across his face.

Today was going to be a_** long **_day.

* * *

Six hours… Six_** fucking **_hours!

He had been waiting along with Sakura and Sasuke for _**SIX UNHOLY FUCKING HOURS FOR THIS FAGGOT TO SHOW UP!**_

Naruto was not in a good mood and not even all the marijuana in the world could quell his insatiable thirst for REVENGE on the scarecrow. Sure the second and third hour went by with little trouble since Anko showed up and after buying some White Widow from her along with a pipe and a bong he was set. Then the fourth and fifth hour came by and his high began to calm down and by the sixth…

Then you combine the shock of the surprise waiting for him in his very own house that he now had to deal with. With that added onto this along with not being able to directly buy a pack of cigs or a six pack of booze…

You got the one and only Hollow King silently raging and preparing for a Grand Rey Cero the very moment Kakashi decided to enter the room to come and collect him.

Sasuke was seated next to him on the verge of activating his zanpakuto's Shikai and going out and massacring Kakashi. If it wasn't due to his oath to defend law and order and wanting to keep a low profile, which was easy thanks to Naruto's disorder he had to begrudgingly admit again, he would ring this man's neck and slap his ass with the strongest binding Kido he knew.

And he was ready to forsake his rules and temporarily join forces with Naruto when Kakashi entered the room.

Sakura was also steamed but… Her anger quickly turned to fear as both the killing intent coming from not only Naruto but Sasuke frightened her enough to not even care about what time it was. She was counting her lucky stars that she maintained control of her bodily functions and because her heart had not given out just yet. However there was one thing she knew that was going to happen to their sensei.

He was going to die a_ long _and_ painful _death. Probably from one of those red beams Naruto could wield.

And finally the silver haired man decided to make his entrance and in preparation Naruto had begun charging for a Cero and Sasuke had drawn his zanpakuto.

Kakashi had been out on a mission when Naruto had seized the village with his antics a few days prior and had yet to see what Naruto was really all about. He knew there was something dangerous about the boy from what he heard so he went to check out a few sources to figure out.

The information he got was not encouraging. To hear that the boy held the Hokage ransom with raw power alone and forced him to give into his demands was something he did not like. But before making a sound judgment he went to more reliable sources, Anbu and other high ranking jounin. Same story.

This didn't add up to Kakashi.

Before he left on his mission Naruto was a rambunctious, idiotic kid with a ton of energy and no way of spending it. But there was no doubt that he had talent, a truck load of it. He would never be considered a genius or prodigy but he could be far better then either of those two words could ever mean. He could become stronger then even then his father, the Fourth Hokage.

However now with these new revelations Kakashi had no clue how to even proceed. From a simple analysis he knew that Naruto was not to be trifled with but the question now was why? Why did the Hokage agree to make Naruto a genin? Why not a jounin so his talents could be utilized?

And why in the world did he back down at all? Even if Naruto was stronger_ why with that many shinobi at his command _did he back down?

That was the reason he was late six hours. He was verifying his sources and wanting to make sure he knew ever last detail before he went in without knowing a thing. It was best to be well informed and prepared for what it was that was thrown at him.

Kakashi also reasoned that now his normal two to three hours late could be considered 'On time' compare to this fiasco. They would be more grateful and if they weren't… He could always just do it again.

He failed to note the massive amount of killer intent that was flooding the academy and slowly creeping into the nearby streets.

They didn't help him when he entered the room and was forced onto his knees by an unknown force.

His body trembled as he strained against the force but with no luck. However that trembling soon stopped as his entire body froze as his eyes met Naruto's ceruleans…

As the Hollow King stood directly in front of him before his hands morphed into claws and he gripped the scarecrow's head. "Sensei… If you do not have an outstanding reason for being_** SIX HOURS LATE **_I am going to rip your head off and mount it on a pike to display to everyone so they will know not to _**FUCK WITH ME!**_"

Making sure he drew back his Reiryoku just enough to allow Kakashi to speak, he focused his enraged gaze into his one visible eye and awaited his response.

And it was then when Kakashi could see what it was that was talking. This being was still Naruto but he had become something more.

Kakashi was looking into the eyes of a living God and he _knew it!_

And he just made this_ God _wait for six hours without any notion of if he even was going to even show up.

He was dead.

"I just got back to the village and I was called into a meeting… After I went to do reconnaissance of my own to check what I heard. It took more time then I thought it would…"

"_**Enough!**_" Naruto roared and tossed Kakashi into the chalkboard, cracking it on impact, before glaring into his eye once more. "Your reasons mean nothing to me in the end. Just make note of this, be late for more then an hour again and I will_ kill you. _Understand?"

Simply pulling himself off the floor without so much as a noise, Kakashi almost would have questioned why he was given an hour time lapse. Why would he be lenient at all and give him such a break? What did he want to do with that one hour?

His question was answered when Naruto pulled out a glass pipe and lit the contents in it before taking a puff.

Naruto's high only lasted so long…

* * *

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea…" Kakashi muttered in front of the newly formed team that he accepted, wishing he stayed in Anbu so he didn't have to deal with this.

He would have put them through the bell test but he really didn't want to give Naruto any free shots at him. The test would just give the kid a reason to take pot shots at him. And he was sure he would lose a limb or two if that happened.

However what he quickly learned was Naruto was rather easy to deal with. The only difficult thing about him was he was going to do his own thing and there wasn't a thing Kakashi could do to stop him… And he absolutely refused to do any D-rank missions however he supported his choice to do them…

Kakashi found out quickly Naruto was doing that to spite Sasuke. Now if he could just find a reason that Naruto was doing this outside of seeing the Uchiha twitch…

Sasuke was a loner by nature, staying off to the side on doing things his way without ever being noticed. He was almost a ninja in the literal sense from how he acted. However this was a twelve year old and he had traits shinobi twice his age that had gone through the hardships of war only would.

Then there was the fact that he was at odds with Naruto's every move and was ready to strike him down yet the blonde kept taunting him. But what Kakashi found odd was that Sasuke showed absolute no fear of this new Naruto and wasn't effect by his power in the slightest.

If he would be so bold it was as if Sasuke's power rivaled the self proclaimed Hollow King's…

That couldn't be right… Could it?

Sakura was how Kakashi expected outside of having a little more drive then he predicted. He guessed that with her love interest, Sasuke, and a new and improved Naruto that she seemed to be treating now in a somewhat similar manner as compared to Sasuke made her work harder to try and gain their attention.

Unlikely. Both were looking straight ahead and paid Sakura simply enough attention to classify as team work.

Also, he was quite sure Sasuke had a thing for girls that were a little more filled out. Naruto didn't seem like he cared but wouldn't turn her down if she offered. He just seemed to have that kind of out going personality though right now he would say he would most likely be found in bed with Anko soon, of that he was sure of.

"Okay guys… I thought about getting another D-rank mission but decided to go against it. We haven't really had any team bonding I thought we should do something of the sort… So I'm up for any and all suggestions!" Kakashi eye smiled, not feeling like telling them he didn't feel like doing another D-rank mission if he would have to be filling in for Naruto…

"A smoke out at Anko's sounds good." Naruto threw out there deciding there was no harm in pitching the idea even though he knew Sasuke was too much of stiff to ever smoke and Sakura didn't seem to be the type to smoke.

Kakashi was the only one that would vote with him seeing that the scarecrow occasionally took a hit however he was the one to put an end to Naruto's ambition. "Nothing in the red light district or something related to such things. While they are great bonding tools for elder and wiser shinobi… Genin cannot purchase such materials and are only allowed to sample them, not get intoxicated from them…"

"You're an exception to that rule." Kakashi threw in knowing the Arrancar was about to point that out and glared at him slightly, trying to get his true point across to him.

He didn't want to be seen out in public with his other two genin stoned out of their mind.

"Ah… Well I can't say I didn't try." The Arrancar shrugged before stretching his arms over his head. "Well we could always hang out at my new estate. There is plenty there and I can whip up us a good meal."

"And this food… Is edible?" Sasuke threw a jab in at Naruto, knowing that the Hollow still had a taste for human flesh and their souls though was now at least capable of eating normal food.

"Oh trust me… It is to_ die _for." Naruto fired back just to make Sasuke question whether or not the food was actually edible.

And it worked as Sasuke twitched knowing the blonde was playing with him. But now throughout the entire meal that he would be eating he would have to worry if it was actually what he said it was…

This was not going to be a good day for him.

"That sounds like a good idea… And since you moved this will give us a good idea on where to pick you up if you aren't on time… Like today." Kakashi twitched for he wasn't use to be the one that had to be somewhat on time and wait for someone else.

He didn't like being the one waiting and the fact that he was waiting on his_ student_. Sure Naruto was far more powerful then he was and could probably level the entire village without much problem… He was still a_ genin _and he was a _jounin_. He at least he deserved a little respect from the blonde! He had skills!

…They just paled in comparison compared to Naruto's.

"There was an extraneous circumstances today… And I don't mean I was high. There was something more to it." Naruto growled under his breath before shaking his head and turned to Sakura. "So if it is okay with you mademoiselle shall we be off?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Sakura nodded her head. Not only had Sasuke mildly agreed and Kakashi didn't see anything wrong with it… She could later brag to Ino and the other girls she knew where Naruto lived and was invited in his house!

Now the problem was finding a way into Sasuke's house since he had became further standoffish then ever before.

"I don't see the problem." Sakura finally said with a slightly smile. "But do you mind if I really don't eat too much… I'm kind of on a diet and I don't want to bend it too horribly."

Naruto shrugged for it really didn't matter to him whether she wanted to eat or not. It was like Kakashi said it was too gel with one another. Of course there was no way of that really happening with Sasuke but still… He had to try.

It would be rather boring if Sasuke continued to be so stiff.

Sasuke had narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the underlined meaning in Naruto's growl. There was something here, in Konoha, that could give him enough trouble that it would actually cause him to be flustered.

That could not be good news. And seeing how bad of a mood Naruto had been in the last few days…

Kakashi immediately recognized the path they traveling and knew where Naruto new living quarters was. Having traveled through a road that had overgrown with grass that had not seemed to have been dealt with over a decade at least, they finally arrived at his new wards home and the scarecrow's suspicion had been confirmed.

They were at the house Minato and Kushina had lived in before they passed away. A house that was legally Naruto's now.

"Hey! Anyone home!" Naruto called out the moment he opened the sliding door into the house. "Brought in some friends and they're hungry!"

Sasuke froze the moment the door opened and mentally cursed. Of course Naruto would have proofed this home from sensory or the Yondaime's mastery of sealing include being able to mask a massive amount of Reiryoku. And of course this energy did not feel like any spiritual energy from a Shinigami…

No this came from a Hollow. And that meant Naruto had an ally with him.

Not that it mattered but still… That meant he had someone to help him and he was left on his own.

Damn Kami!

"Shit! _Really!_" An angry feminine voice shrieked from the other end of the house before a static boom echoed in from of them. "You practically chained me to this house after I left a few days ago and now you want me to make you and your friends' dinner! Screw you _master!_"

Both Kakashi and Sakura took a step back as the pressure in the room began to pick up. And to make things worse this woman that appeared out of nowhere could not be classified as human… Entirely.

The bone tail, the skull of a giant fox on her head and the hole in her stomach kind of made that obvious.

Sasuke would have cursed and went to execute the Shinigami law if it weren't for three things. One, he didn't want to display his power. Two, Naruto would most likely intervene for she was probably assigned to him by Kami. And three…

He was mentally laughing at the irony of the situation. He had to keep his appearance of a stoic avenger after all.

"I wouldn't think you would want to do that in front of others?" Naruto came back and placed his hands on his pants, ready to take off his sash to show he was utterly serious.

The red head took a step back and grimaced knowing she stood no chance and if he wanted that from her she was screwed… Literally now that she thought about.

"Fine… I'll cook for _you _and your _friends._" The other Arrancar stated and was about to make her way to the kitchen when her crimson gaze caught Naruto's ceruleans and knew there would be hell to pay soon.

"I would suggest you do, Gillian." Naruto spoke in a flat tone. It didn't take anything more to get it across and he knew it.

Flinching now knowing she would be punished tonight, she lightly bowed and left to cook for her master. She knew she was a low class and standing before her was the highest class… The Hollow King. And as much as she hated it… She could not stand before him and hope to stand a chance.

She just hoped he would go light on her… She wanted to be able to move tomorrow.

"Naruto…" Sasuke twitched while he watched the new Hollow leave and decided to be the spokesperson since Kakashi and Sakura were still a little too shocked. "Just who is that and what is she?"

"Oh her?" Naruto grinned devilishly because he heard her stop and knew she was listening to him. "That Kyuubi."

"And she's my Fracción, my servant if you would."

It was just all too much for both Kakashi and Sakura. They passed out in shock at the revelation that Kyuubi was alive and free. It would dawn on them later that she was bound to Naruto.

And it also was too much for Sasuke. He was on the ground, rolling as laughter filled the house.

The irony was just too much for him to take.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this took a little later then I had planned. I had a rough weekend and I had several instances were I started and forgot what I wanted to do for this chapter. It wasn't so humorous this chapter but that will happen every now and then. This story will shift from seriousness to humor off and on depending on the situation.

I conceived this chapter after having a little talk with a reader and realized that I needed to do something with Kyuubi. However this is not the old Kyuubi that was a part of the now Hollow King. This is the Kyuubi from the Naruto he replaced. Kami thought better then just to waste her spirit and made some use out of her and give her to Naruto as a Fraccion.

I decided to forgo the actually genin test since there is no way Kakashi would even dare to challenge Naruto after that kind of run in. Also I didn't want to torture him too much since I actually like the scarecrow. However there will be moments where he gets burned and utterly embarrassed… Probably.

Also to explain a little on Naruto. As a reader noted in the last chapter I gave Naruto claws. Let's just say he can extend his normal hands into claws for battle. And I wanted to go over my design on Naruto is based on a combination of traits from Grimmjow, Gin(the creepy grin and his playfulness) and a little bit of Uliquoirra.

Finally, there will be lemons in the upcoming chapters however they will not be written by me but instead of Kyuubi16. I hope for next chapter to have one but we will have to wait and see.

So till next time, Peace Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Things were getting to be too much for the elderly Hokage and he was just about to call it in and drag either Jiraiya or Tsunade back to Konoha to become Hokage. They might be able to deal with this better than he could.

Maybe.

Everything with Naruto was just getting out of hand and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He didn't want to be blasted into the next dimension by the Hollow King. He wanted to see his grandson at least start his journey as a ninja before he croaked.

"So let me get this straight…" A very annoyed and very tense Hokage spoke with a twitch in his eye while his gaze shifted from Naruto to Kyuubi every few moments. "From what you are saying is that… Somehow Kyuubi was released from your body and was turned into your loyal servant and has to do whatever you say…"

"_The hell I do!_" Kyuubi roared in a violent expression, swinging her tail behind her and furiously hissing at the insinuation that she had no free will. "I am simply still connected to the brat by the seal and now he has absorbed my power…"

"Why would I want your pathetic power?" Naruto immediately cut off Kyuubi seeing that she was trying to make it seem that his power was once hers, probably a cover she was given by Kami. "The power I have is mine and_ mine alone _and_ far _grander than yours could ever be. Remember the gap between you and an Adjuchas much less a Vastro Lorde and you will start to realize how much more powerful I am then you, _Gillian._"

As Kyuubi hissed at Naruto, Sarutobi's eyes widened for a brief moment as a startling revelation came to him. While it was nothing that could be used to somehow counter Naruto or at least keep him under control, it was a viable piece of information.

Whatever it was Naruto was now so was Kyuubi. They had both turned into this creature and somehow during this transformation Naruto had gained power far beyond what the Kyuubi had, a frightening thought since he could feel the fox demon was at least twice if not trice as strong as he last seen the fox in action.

And from the sound of what Naruto had said… He was even beyond this Vastro Lorde level.

_Great… Just great._

The last thing he needed to know was_ how helpless _he would be if Naruto decided to destroy the village. But at least he had a better gauge on his power since Naruto was very apt at concealing his strength and using just enough to show he had more than enough strength to obliterate anything in his path.

"Well how else do you think you'd become so powerful?" Kyuubi fired back with a growl and hoped that the arrogant bastard would understand that this was cover information she was given to by the holy bastard before being sent to_ serve _him.

"I ate. I ate so much." Naruto grinned seeing Kyuubi blanch at that reference and made his point clear.

He didn't give a damn if anyone knew or not. He wasn't going to hide in the shadows like Sasuke and quietly change everything that was not supposed to happen. He was going to blow up everything before him, not even bothering to ask or answer any questions and then continue on his path without care.

"Now are we discussing how I got my power?" Naruto stated in a nonchalant tone and turned his attention to the Hokage. "If so, I would like to suggest a C-rank mission for my team tomorrow, old and worthless."

"What?" Hiruzen was lost in the conversation the two were having, trying to gather as much information as possible in case there was a way to stop incase Naruto decided to betray the village. "I'll willingly send you on any level mission you choose but why just a C-rank and why with your team? On the last notes I got from Kakashi…"

"The team works together just enough to classify as team work and normally each member stays in their own little world, occasionally breaching on the others." Naruto responded verbatim what Kakashi had noted to the Hokage leaving said person twitching. "However I know far more than you think and I know a C-rank is well in the realms of a possibility for the team even if I was not on it."

Frowning at this information, wondering if the other note Kakashi had given him about Sasuke slight change in manners and how he seemed to be unaffected by Naruto's overwhelming power, Sarutobi knew Naruto knew something. And that he didn't like.

He never liked being without information and without it he knew he could be manipulated into making a decision he would later regret. And that was happening right now and he was mentally fuming. "And just what do you know that would persuade me to send such a dysfunctional team instead of a more cohesive squad instead?"

"Now wouldn't that be telling, wouldn't it?" Naruto grinned and wagged his finger at the elderly Hokage in a playful manner that happened to be extraordinarily demeaning to the said man.

But as the Hokage growled out and was about the retort, the blonde Arrancar shifted his demeanor and placed his hands on the desk, leaned forward till he was almost nose to nose with the Hokage and let his cerulean eyes pierce into Hiruzen's brown's. "Let make this quite simple… I'm heading out to the Wave Country whether you want to or not."

"I wanted to make this simple for you since I overheard your mission statements and one happened to be heading in that direction so I thought to bring in some easy money for the village. However it does not matter to me if I'm being paid to head there or not. I'm going to investigate something that was brought to my attention and may require my intervention." Naruto simply stated in calm and collected tone.

For one of those rare moments in Sarutobi's life, he would have taken a step back if he wasn't seated. Instead he leaned back yet he could not pull his gaze from Naruto's. There was something about those eyes… So different then they had once been.

The one thing he could always say about Naruto's eyes was that they were full of life. Even in their encounter on the monument, they were full of life. Yet now as his eyes stared into the blonde's blues… He could say that this being had far more wisdom then he should. It was…

It was as if he was looking into the eyes that had lived for a thousand life times and knew what he was doing.

Which just left the Hokage with one option…

And how much he hated the fact that he was going to have to give into one of his _subordinates…_ Even if it was such a loose cannon that he could not control in the slightest.

"Fine… However I have one condition that must be met." The Third spoke in a dangerous tone that promised swift action if he were to fail, which only made Naruto grin at the thought of the old man trying to enforce his will upon him, the Hollow King. "You must promise that if whatever this is you are going to investigate happens to be dangerous… You are to ensure Sakura's and Sasuke's safety if this becomes more than just a C-rank mission."

"Kind of leaving Kakashi out there to dry, aren't you?" Naruto pushed up from the desk and smirked at the bulging temple on the Third's forehead. "Do you honestly expect him to last against something that could be dangerous for me to investigate? And you believe he could hold his own in a situation like that?"

He, however, quickly decided to change out of his playful mood seeing the Hokage sneer at him and reverted back to his serious demeanor. "However to ease your burden… I will inform you that everything is fine. It is mostly nothing however I want to know what it was that has happened there. There was a… Disturbance that requires my attention."

Alarms began to sound in Hiruzen's head. Just the thought of something that would require someone, or something, of Naruto's caliber to be forced to investigate was something that he could not just ignore. "Are these disturbances… Something that could be a problem for the village?"

"To be blunt, yes." The Hollow responded in a nonchalant tone as he made this seem more like terms of a business deal. "If my suspicion is correct… Things haven't gone quite according to plan and a new problem has been birthed. However I need to see it with my own eyes before I jump the gun for it could be a chance happening and may not happen ever again."

"The danger level will be rather high if it is however, it is nothing to be considered of if I'm there with Kyuubi. I alone can handle any threat but in the off chance something does get past me she can handle it with ease. Even Kakashi could deal with the low class threats." Naruto continued to placate the Hokage and let him know there was nothing that could not be handled.

Still frowning at the lack of information Naruto was giving as he wanted to know exactly what it was that he found so damn interesting and could be so damn dangerous. "With the lack of information you are supplying me I seen no reason why I should send them along. If you and Kyuubi can deal with I'll just send you two instead."

Not being able to come right out and say that Sasuke would need to be there to investigate too, for it was supposed to be his job in the first place, Naruto sighed as there was no choice.

His reiryoku poured from his body and let his gaze pierced into the now frozen Hokage, who barely noted that even Kyuubi was drastically affected and had fallen to one knee. "Let's get this straight,_ Hokage! _If I want to bring my team with me there is a damn good reason why I need them with me, got it? So I suggest you do as I say for this one and I'll make sure there is some cash flow coming back to Konoha otherwise this village will be in need of a _**Godaime!**_"

Releasing the spiritual pressure, ignoring the groans of the concealed Anbu as they tried to get back to their feet, Naruto kept his gaze firmly placed on the Hokage. The said Hokage was trying to recover from the shock he received, having never felt such a powerful presence be able to stop him so easily from his will allow.

It was rather frightening.

"Alright… I'll concede. I'll send your unit to the Wave on Tazuna's mission." Sarutobi labored through the two sentences, still struggling to regain control over his body.

He now had a glimpse of Naruto's true power and now he could tell why the blonde called himself_** the **__Hollow King. _He couldn't even sense the depth of his power yet he knew without a doubt there was nothing that he knew that could stop the entity before him.

Even the Death God of Shiki Fuin would be unable to do anything to this being.

"Good, we have an accord then. We shall take the mission in the morning so make sure Tazuna and my team is there…_ On time._" Naruto growled at the end, letting him know to inform Kakashi to be on time otherwise face his wrath, not the Hokage's.

Seeing the Hokage simply nod at his response, Naruto and Kyuubi dispersed in a boom of static and appeared back at their living quarters for the time being. However at the moment they arrived there was another waiting for them, kneeling on the pillow at the table.

"Alright… Why did you call me over?" The Shinigami King droned as he really did not want to have a meeting with his arch enemy even if it was of something of value to be gained from it. "This had better be good…"

"It is…" Kyuubi spoke before reaching into the back of her small jacket and tossed a broken mask in front of Sasuke. "Kami fucked up. We have a problem here."

"Hollows may know how to get to this world."

* * *

Once again… Kakashi was beginning to doubt why he wanted to be a jounin-sensei again. Then again he did happen to have the team with the enigmatic Uchiha, the now double-fangirl Sakura and the_ infamous _Hollow King. If he just got a normal team he could probably be happy…

But no, he had to have the constant death threat loom over his head with Naruto to be on time for a mission, and only an hour late for a normal meeting. However being told that this was a C-rank mission that had another mission attached to it for Naruto cheered him up slightly.

Maybe things would get a little interesting on their trip to the Wave. The problem with going to the Wave was…

Kyuubi was coming. At least he had convinced Kurenai to cast a powerful genjutsu on her to make her look normal…

After she was done having a panic attack that the fox was free and consoling her, informing her in the process that Kyuubi was still bound to Naruto and was now his servant. It was a reasonable response after all since he and Sakura had the same reaction, though he had to explain to her that Naruto was formerly her vessel after they recovered.

"I see all of you are here… And on time for once." The Hokage threw in a jab at Kakashi and wanted to growl at the man for he hardly showed up on time when he threatened him yet the moment Naruto did it he was on time…

The bastard.

"As Kakashi probably informed you on your way here, I've decided to send you on a C-rank mission to the Wave Country. The client has informed me that he will need protection from thugs, thieves and maybe even mercenaries while he works on a completing a bridge connecting the Wave to the Fire Country, something that will make trade easier for both countries. It will be your job to make sure no harm comes to him during the duration of the mission." The Hokage informed the team of the mission specifics.

"You may come in now, Tazuna. The team I sent for your mission has arrived." Sarutobi called in the client that they were to guard the moment he finished their mission detail.

And in came Tazuna holding a bottle of liquor, probably sake, and looking slightly dazed from the amount he had been drinking. At least he wasn't drunk enough to forget the reason he was there in the first place or fail being able to walk in a straight line. "What is this? You gave me a team of little kids and from the looks of it a sensei that tends to slack off. At least you sent a woman with a big bust to distract me from these deficiencies."

Everyone twitched.

Sarutobi was mentally laughing someone would make fun of Naruto. Kakashi nearly used his Sharingan on the man and placing him under a genjutsu. Sakura felt like pummeling him into submission. Naruto twitched and almost felt like using a Cero on Tazuna and for some reason the Hokage while Sasuke was about to ask Naruto just to do that to just Tazuna.

The only one that acted was Kyuubi as she grinned. "Master… My I devour the old man for looking at my breasts? They aren't for anyone's viewing pleasure."

Naruto wanted to retort that they were better than watching TV and were his to watch. However tact won out and he sighed and shook his head. "Sadly no… A kick to the groin will have to do instead."

"With pleasure!" Kyuubi suddenly was in front of Tazuna and with a kick later, drastically weakening it so Tazuna wouldn't be split in half from the blow, the said bridge builder fell to his knees.

"Alright, let's get everything in order for this mission. So pack your things for a two month mission and make sure to bring plenty of weapons in case things get out of hand." Kakashi said ignoring the intense groaning coming from Tazuna clutching his groin. "Meet me at the east gate in an hour, dismissed!"

Team seven left to pack without bothering to help Tazuna to his feet. They all felt he got what he deserved for insulting them.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto knew something was amiss now that they neared the channel that separated the Fire Country from the Wave.

Having gone through this scenario once before in their life they knew something had changed. On their trip here they had not run into the Demon Brothers, something that happened last time, and Tazuna had yet to admit that this mission was much more dangerous than a C-rank mission.

Obviously he had no reason to since Kakashi had not confronted him about it, seeing that there was nothing to escalate the mission's level. There was no reason to speak of Gato's control of the land and his suppression to keep the people's spirits low so they would be easier to control.

However as they neared the channel and Tazuna was looking for his friend to get a ferry across, both Naruto and Sasuke were on high alert. There was also no mist in the area and that meant Zabuza was not there to ambush them. And if he wasn't there…

Kyuubi could be right. Hollows very well could know how to arrive at the recreated world of what was supposed to be Eden.

And that was worrisome.

Naruto hardly cared for such a paragon place but he was charged to help create so he was going to do so. He kept to his word even as a Hollow. He was just going to have a little fun while doing it now that he had a physical body again to enjoy everything he missed out on as a human.

Yet if Hollows had found their way here… That was something he had to fix and unfortunately he would need Sasuke's help for that. He might be the Hollow King but that didn't mean many would listen to him since he had been more concerned about himself over the last four thousand years.

Hell most Hollows didn't even know about his existence and he preferred it that way. If more knew about him the more that would come to challenge him for rule and he honestly didn't want to deal with the upstart Vastro Lorde's that thought they were something.

Only that Harribel chick was the only one he could stand among the group along with her two followers, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun. And it wasn't even because of sexual attraction though he could say that was a reason to stick around her for a while. It was because of her calm demeanor, a very calculated and tactical approach to life and to be quite frank… Her intelligence.

Forgetting about Tier for at least now, Naruto focused on the task at hand before an unnatural green glow began to surround him. "Everyone stop. I'm going to scan the area to see what's going. Something doesn't feel right."

"What… AHK!" Sakura was about to ask how he was going to do that when she noted that Naruto was literally glowing a sickly green before it burst out around him, enveloping everything nearby.

But instead of being hurt from the said green aura that washed over them they felt a tingling sensation throughout their bodies. Then in an instant the aura quickly receded back into Naruto, who now had closed his eyes as they twitched.

A second later they snapped open and were narrowed. Yet in an instant and not saying a word to the others he had used Sonido and burst before two downed shinobi.

Seeing who they were, Naruto cursed and knew that this had gone horribly wrong. This was not supposed to happen and now he had to be the one to deal with.

At least Sasuke was stuck in the same situation as he was. At least he could have solace in that. He wasn't the only one getting screwed over.

With a single glance at the creature attacking the two, Naruto easily could tell it was a low-class Hollow. It was rather humanoid in shape but with the brown fur covering its body and the paws that could be compared to a bears he could classify it was a bear Hollow.

However due to its strength he could guess that he had fed on other Hollows before and was near transforming into a Gillian. He simply was here because the humans here possessed stronger spiritual energy to quickly gain strength and move onto the next step.

However he also could note that he had taken a few fresh battle scars from battling Zabuza and Haku, possibly the Demon Brothers as well. He obviously had already sacrificed his regeneration for more powers and abilities early in his life, probably seeing it as a useless skill.

And if he would have to guess he would be sure this Hollow had got the jump on Zabuza. Low-level Hollows weren't that strong and he would classify them from anywhere a strong chunin to a powerful jounin and/or a weak Kage. This normally would be more than enough to kill average humans but Zabuza wasn't average and was a good jounin and should have put up a better fight since the Hollow had lost his main advantage.

The humans here could fight back and damage them since it seemed that this world made both Hollow and Shinigami alike possess a physical body. An adjustment Kami most likely made so that he and Sasuke could intervene in this newly recreated world.

Holding out his hand, he stopped the charging Hollow of brown and white beast and with a push knocked it onto its back and sent it skidding across the land before a pillar of water splashed outwards on its impact into the channel. "You two are lucky that I was here… Otherwise you would have filled this guy's gullet."

A roar echoed from the water as the Hollow burst out of the channel, rage apparent in his golden eyes. "_**How dare you stop me from my attack you pathetic human? I will be sure to devour you along with them!**_"

"Please." Naruto yawned and rolled his eyes, barely giving the masked beast any attention. "Like you can do anything better."

Apparently this Hollow was easily angered, not that it was a surprise, and it roared before rushing Naruto once more.

Its speed was commendable, the Hollow King would give him that much. He would have easily caught anyone off guard because of it and could take a few jounin out before they were able to react accordingly.

However he was the Hollow King. Not even a thousand Kages were enough to make him sweat. So he simply caught his paw, for it seemed this one didn't rely on abilities and transferred everything to his strength, and acted bored as he did so. "Is that it? Do you have anything else?"

Flicking him away like a rag doll, ignoring that his team and Kyuubi had arrived, Naruto sighed as he looked into the channel and the Hollow rising out once more with narrowed eyes. "_**You… You aren't like them. What are you?**_"

"Pfft… It was like I said…" Naruto rolled his eyes before rubbing the left half of his remaining mask before a wicked grin spread on his lips. "I'm your better, Hollow. Now it is bed time for you."

The golden eyes of the Hollow widened. He recognized what those remnants meant. He wasn't dealing with a human. He was dealing with another Hollow! "_**You! You are broken?**_"

Appearing directly behind him with a single finger placed at the back of the Hollow's head, Naruto's grin grew even wider. "It seems you aren't entirely stupid… However you still have to die. Cero."

In a flash red energy erupted from the Hollow's skull, obliterating the mask and its head in the process, before it scarred through the land and pierced through the forest. The headless Hollow's body splashed into the water before he kicked the corpse over to his red haired Fracción. "Eat. I will not have you eating any more humans unless I say it is alright. You will have to get by on any other Hollows we find or you will have to eat like a human as I do."

While shocked at how easily this creature had been beaten before them, since it wiped the floor with them and had made them attempt to retreat, Zabuza's skin turn ashen at the sight of the red head. Even if she was without a tail or hole, still having her mask visible as she wished for that, he recognized her in a heartbeat.

And he remembered what she had said.

And now they had been saved by a second time by her master.

_Great…_ Now he owed a second debt to the bastard. Everything was just peachy!

However Haku was more vocal about the vixen before them. "Fuck! You again! Stay away you monster!"

Naruto twitched and glanced over at Kyuubi, who smirked feeling how powerful Haku's fear was, he appeared next to the vixen. "Do not worry about her. If she tries anything against you in my presence I will not only stop her but show everyone what my punishment is for disobeying me! And I brought my equipment with me so…"

Leaving those words hanging in the air for everyone, Naruto smirked seeing Kyuubi become void of all colors. The sheer embarrassment of showing what he did to her for disobeying his commands to anyone that could walk by and see it…

"She isn't your problem anymore… However I am. I don't come free." Naruto noted his Fracción's timidity, grinning that she was coming along just nicely and learning her place, his grin became down right wicked as he glanced at the two. "So there are two things I want from you… Information and your lives."

"What?" Zabuza growled out at the last statement instantly knowing that he meant he wanted them as servants. "Why should I…"

"Not only did I save your life from that creature that should have by all means killed and eaten you and your soul. I also believe I saved you from being eaten by my Fracción if your reactions are apt." Naruto cut Zabuza off and stated his reasons. "That means that both of you at the very least owe me a life debt and since I know you are a man of honor…"

Letting his words hang over Zabuza, who was twitching madly and cursing under his breath, his trademark grin spread further on his lips. "Fine… I will abide to your so called life debt on the information at the very least! But my skills are by no means free…"

"Oh god no. I wouldn't want your skills for anything you could do I can do it ten-thousand times better. I was simply going to ask the masked girl there for a favor… _A certain kind of favor._" Naruto once again left his words hanging and his grin now seemed to gain a bit of perverseness that even made Kyuubi a little weary, hoping the tools would not be coming out any time soon.

God how she hated those toys of his… Sick perverted bastard. At least the masked one understood his tone and took a step back.

Kakashi would have interjected in this entire arrangement before it got started… If this was a normal team. Since it wasn't and since he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop Naruto anyways… He went along with the flow.

"What do you know of what has happened in the Wave? Also why is a missing ninja such as you doing in the Wave? This was only supposed to be a C-rank mission… For these two anyways." Kakashi asked before feeling a little sheepish as he forgot the S-rank mission that was_ officially _given to Naruto for observations and whatever else popped up during the_ true _mission.

He was also pretty sure they weren't going to buy that Naruto and Kyuubi were on a C-rank mission for any reason.

"Then you were lied to… For that old fart behind you has a bounty on his head by Gato and I was originally hired to take it." Zabuza responded before grinning at Tazuna, who began to heavily sweat at the killing intent coming from Kakashi, before focusing his attention back onto team seven. "However… Things have changed drastically."

"These things… They suddenly showed up right after the red haired bitch arrived and have been pouring out of black holes that occasionally appear one by one." Zabuza continued; throwing in the jab at Kyuubi who obviously was steaming for no one called her that. "They began to eat villagers indiscriminately, no matter if they worked for Gato or were under his oppression."

"Finally my employer, the pig of a man known as Gato, got tired and sent me out to exterminate these threats. From his own mouth he said 'There ain't no God damn point in taxing people to poverty with no way out if there is no God damn people to tax!'. And I got to admit… He does have a point there."

"And… That is how we kind of got into this precarious situation that we're in now… And we lost two of our comrades along the way to that bastard that was chasing us… At least I took care of his friend." Zabuza finished giving the little information he had on what was going on in the Wave.

"There was another?" Sakura trembled at the mere notion of there being another one those creatures, ignoring the fact that Kyuubi had decided to start eating the one that Naruto tossed her and happened to do so with surprising cleanliness.

Seeing Zabuza nod, Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at this revelation before questioning the swordsmen. "Do you have an idea on their numbers or are we going in blind here?"

"I would like to say I do but every damn time they finish eating they rip open those black holes and leave this place. I would follow after but I get this foreboding feeling… That wherever they are going… That there is something far worse there then these guys." Haku stated instead of her master having tried to track the beast, and did so without getting spotted, only to learn what she had stated.

"Hueco Mundo…" Naruto muttered the name of the Hollow World, which he dubbed, before he narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Sasuke, catching his gaze for just a second.

With that look they simply nodded having identical thoughts. This was the work of Kami to keep his end of the deal when they're job was over. He had connected their planes of existence with Eden so that when they were finished they would be able to travel back to their respective worlds and then most likely close the connection.

But once again he erred. He obviously thought that Hollows would not find this world. Now all that was left was to hope that the Soul Society would soon find it and give Sasuke some help.

"Great… Just great…" Kakashi glared at Tazuna, feeling like this should be charged since he did lie about ninja be after him, the ninja currently wasn't hired to do anything to him and these beast definitely weren't attacking when he left. "Do you have any idea of what their strength level is?"

"Strength is a relative term. Hollows are just like humans in the fact that they vary in what they excel in. Some are masters of physical combat like the one Naruto dispatched, others use speed to their advantage and there are even those with powerful techniques much like ninjutsu or genjutsu." Sasuke answered instead of Zabuza or Haku, both of which were shocked at what this kid began to say.

"However there are different levels of Hollows that you have to consider. There are just the average run of the mill Hollows that tend to make up most of their population so they tend to be the weakest. Then you get into the Menos classes such as Gillians, Adjuchas and the ever dangerous Vastro Lordes."

"What we had here was a simple Hollow and nothing more… An Academy Student compared to the others with almost no chances of every defeating the higher class threats." Sasuke finished with his explanation since this knowledge was now deemed necessary for the others to know.

"And from what I sensed of the little brat… He would be almost ready for a promotion to Gillian. However most are moderately weaker and would only be able to match high grade chunin." Naruto added on since he was the one to kill the bear Hollow.

As Sakura, Haku and Zabuza looked dumbstruck at what Sasuke knew about these_ Hollows_, Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Obviously there wasn't anyone that had access to this kind of information in Konoha because for all he knew this was the first encounter with the beasts in the history of the Elemental Nations. So the question was where Sasuke could get this information?

He couldn't quite rule out Naruto because they could be the very reason why he and Kyuubi had wanted this mission. The question became then how did he know this and why would he tell Sasuke before anyone else…

Kakashi eyes widened at the one thing he almost skipped over. Sasuke had said_ Hollow_. He called the creatures_ Hollows_. And Naruto called himself… "Wait… It can't be…"

"Ah it seems the scarecrow is finally getting it." Kyuubi mused before obliterating the carcass of the Hollow with a Bala, finished with her meal. "Yes, Naruto is the Hollow King! The strongest of all Hollows and has obtained the highest rank we all wish to obtain;_ Vastro Lorde! _For that bow before your king, mortals because you should be grateful he has spared your lives!"

Raising his eyebrows at the vixen, wondering where this praise was coming from since Kyuubi did nothing but berate him and his skills whenever she could, Naruto simply grinned in response. There was no need for words. Kyuubi had said it all for him.

He would treat her for that later.

"Then control your vassals Naruto like a real king." Sasuke shot back, bristling both Naruto and Kyuubi in the process.

Keeping his composure and placing a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, to keep her from doing anything, Naruto shook his head. "I looked after no one as their King. I am selfish and looked out for only myself, as all Hollows do. Only on rare occasions would I ever even speak with others as most of our race is just mindless drabble or only cares for power and obtaining more."

"That is what our race is… However we change when our masks either fracture on their own and fall off or we rip them off ourselves and gain Shinigami powers." Kyuubi grinned seeing Sasuke's eyes widen at this notion. "We regain some humanity and even a bit of our old personality, well in Naruto's case at least. My mind set is the same as when I was a demon; I'm just a little hungrier than I ever was before."

After a moment of silence, as all the information spoken sunk in, Naruto shook his head and gazed around. "None of this matters at the moment… We need to get across and set up a base of operations before we can go any further… You two will be coming with us."

"And why is that?" Zabuza growled and was ready to fight before taking a step back as Kyuubi grinned and stepped towards him.

"As I said… Your lives belong to me to use as I see fit. And right now they need a little help while I go off to play_ super hero._" Naruto announced before increasing his spiritual pressure just enough to let them know he could kill them at any time.

Grunting in response, despising the fact that he would have to follow this kid around till he let them free from this life debt, Zabuza groaned as he followed. He had not only screwed himself over but now Haku. He just hoped he could find some way to get here out of this deal.

He wouldn't let her be used like some toy. How little he knew… Naruto had something completely else planned for her.

Her abilities were actually useful to him.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for yet another late chapter but there were some outside problems that kept me from being able to finish the chapter. And because of that the chapter ended slightly different as I planned, since I was hoping for a lemon at the end. However now that will be moved to next chapter.

The idea of Hollows being able to bend the rift between Eden and Hueco Mundo was to give Naruto and Sasuke a challenge while there. It also opens up other possibilities later and allows me some freedom later. I've almost decided to throw out a pairing and who Kami is will be released near the end, mainly because it is undecided now.

The technique Naruto used was Pesquisa, the Hollow sensor technique. However since how they do it is quite differently and varies from character to character I created my own for Naruto.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will hopefully be out soon enough. Peace Out.


	6. Chapter 6

f"Alright, this is bullshit!" Naruto roared out in frustration, his left eye twitching severely at the situation at hand.

After having just made it to Tazuna's house with everyone in tow, the one subject that he did not want brought up was. And who may you ask brought up that one subject that ticked the Hollow King for so harshly was?

_Uchiha fucking Sasuke_.

'Damn him and his rotten Shinigami ways!' Echoed through Naruto's mind as his counterpart glared at him. "You've got to be fucking joking! There is no way in hell we're doing that! I refuse to ever let that be a possibility."

Sighing before rolling his eyes at the blonde haired Arrancar, Sasuke groaned before taking note that Kyuubi also looked extremely irate while everyone else looked on in confusion. Realizing they caught what he had said, he gazed at Naruto for a moment that at least had the awareness to freeze time for him since he had yet to master that ability. He even began to think it was simply something the Hollow could only do.

Once the others had stopped moving, the Shinigami King sighed once more before finally getting to the explanation. "Whether you want it to be a possibility or not, it is the truth. We might have to use our power to seal away this world from ours and consequently end our portion of the bargain with Kami."

"Unacceptable!" Kyuubi hissed out in disgust at what the Shinigami was ready to do. "We will not be stuck in this forsaken land when we fix the wrongs of our pasts! Our homes call for us and while we our stuck here to fix that damned bitch's mistake..."

"Her?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his Fraccion's choice of words regarding Kami before everything he had put together started to fall into place. "I knew it! That was why all this shit has happened! Kami is a fucking chick and just happens to be a _Sasuke fan girl _that loves to screw me over just because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, arch nemesis to the _**Great Uchiha Fucking Sasuke**_! Go fuck yourself you asshole!"

While irked that he was brought into Naruto's rant, Sasuke deeply sighed for Naruto had a slight point there. A lot of his old friend's, if he dare called his mortal enemy that, anger towards him was justified. However at the moment he had to put that aside and be brought back onto the topic at hand. "Be that as it may... If things continue to progress as they are... Sealing this world might be our only option."

"Unless I can somehow, someway get into contact with the Soul Society I could send for reinforcements and have regular patrols here for our duration. And no matter what you think, we are not capable of being able to be everywhere at once." Sasuke added on, knowing that while they both were confident in their abilities to handle any Hollow they couldn't cover Eden from every attack by the reached creatures.

Despite not wanting to believe negating their deal was an option, Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down. After a moment he seemed far calmer before his eyes snapped open and he glanced at Haku. "That is why she's here... She's our connection to the Soul Society. Isn't that right, Kami?"

Jerking his head over to the ninja that once bested him in his younger years, his eyes widened seeing her hang her head for a moment and sigh. "Just when did you find out who I was? You weren't suppose to know that just yet."

"I noticed a highly abnormal spiritual reading from you when my Pesquisa past over. Combine that with my Fraccion's slip up by calling you a bitch and knowing that you as Haku once fooled me before into believe you were male just as Kami apparently did... I realized who you were." Naruto responded as he gazed into her eyes.

"However there is one thing I wanted to know... I managed to catch you creating a silhouette of yourself just as you sent us here." Naruto continued, wanting to know something more about their _Divine Lord_. "Your eyes... They weren't brown then. They were emerald, just like Sakura's. That almost had me fooled into believe she was Kami..."

"Then I realized you are a higher entity than anyone else and it is very likely you had more than just one form and you had lived in Eden once before to make sure everything went right... That one of your Saviors would be born." Naruto had reached the climax of his process before his eyes bore into hers. "Isn't that right, _**MOTHER**_?"

Haku took a step back and her eyes widen before a solemn look crossed her face. "So you knew..."

Before another word could be spoken Haku's body glowed and was bathed in a brilliant light and her body grew to the size of an adult. Then in a flash, the room was drowned in a dazzling light display, before a familiar figure from the Hollow's past stood before the two Kings.

"Ah returning to the form that gave me my birth, aye Kushina? I'm touched." Naruto mocked and placed both his hands over his heart.

The red head narrowed her eyes at being called by name, by her son no less, and was about to respond before she once more took a step back. Naruto had ripped the cloth from his chest revealing his Hollow hole to her. "Oh wait! I no longer have the capacity to feel that emotion anymore!"

"Yes you do!" Kushina hissed at her son. "I am sorry for what I had to put you through... I never wanted my child to have to feel the pain you went through! Every day I feel remorse and had wished I had stayed in this form and stood by you through all the darkness... But I could not! I am not the only player in this! Don't you think that Lady Shinigami went through the same hell of not being with her second child... The other of destiny through the mess of a life he went through!"

"What?" Sasuke immediately jumped into this family argument at the realization that he had just been brought in. "What do you mean by that? What do I have to do with this?"

"Oh please! You haven't figured it out yet!" Naruto growled at the Uchiha for barging into their fight. "There is a shrine in both the Soul Society and in Hueco Mundo. One is for the _Divine Lord _and the other is for the _God of Death_. Despite this new life originally planned to punish us and show us the path of the other... It was meant for us to be close to our mothers! Your mother is the true Shinigami!"

"Please... Can we not fight over this?" A new voice entered the tense argument and in a shadowy burst, Sasuke took a step back as a woman with long onyx hair and same color eyes stood beside Kushina. "It was not our intention to ever..."

"Save it... I no longer care." Naruto growled at the two divine entities before him, letting his harsh gaze do the talking. "I served you, Lady Shinigami for the last four thousand years whether I meant to or not, guiding souls into the true realm of the dead by devouring them... Just as you did to my father and I will continue to do such as will every Hollow whether they know it or not."

"Now if you would... Mother, connect Sasuke to the Soul Society. I dare say we might actually need help for... Both of your mistakes." Naruto spoke without a hint of sympathy or compassion before turning to the door, snapping his fingers setting time back into motion, and walking out the door.

Watching Kyuubi quickly follow, not bothering to turn back nor did Mikoto bother in returning to her realm, tears dribbled down Kushina's cheeks. "I'm so sorry... It was never meant to be this way... You weren't suppose to show compassion towards her."

"What the... Mikoto? Kushina?" Kakashi nearly roared seeing the two mothers of his students stand before him, his Sharingan eye showing they were no fakes outside of the immense amount of energy radiating from the two. "How is this..."

"There is no time for that now... " Kushina wiped the tear from her eye before glancing towards the Shinigami King. "Sasuke, come with me. I'll temporarily open a portal to the Soul Society from here. Have them record it and send patrols to each nation, tripling them within the Great Nations for you know as well as I what is about to happen in this world."

While Sasuke wanted to stay seeing that his mother was here and it was the first time in four millennia he had seen her, he knew he had a job to do. So without a word he followed the red haired immortal leaving Mikoto with a sigh. "It really never was meant to be this way... Of all things in the end... The one thing neither of us expected happened... And that is why she had to be brought back."

"She's the only one with any connection to him."

* * *

"Naruto..." Kyuubi's voiced echoed from behind him. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while..."

"Save it." Naruto grunted, not even bothering to face Kyuubi as he continued to speak. "You're just as bad as my mother. You knew everything from the start and never told me... Why should I listen to you now?"

Flinching at his cutting words, wishing he would turn to face her, the Hollowfied vixen to speak her peace before she yet again was interrupted by her master. "But pray tell... Just what else is there to say that will fuck my life over even further? What next? Will I learn that my father was not devoured and sent to the final plain of existence and instead is the Overlord of the Netherworld? Or could it be that I become a Hollow because of you?"

This time Kyuubi froze yet only for a single moment and gathered her courage. "That is why I have come. I want to come clean to you... For what you did for me on that day."

Raising his eyebrow as he finally turned to her, wondering just what it was that she had to say, the Hollow waited for his Fraccion to speak. He was quite interested on what this could possibly be. As far as he knew she was the Kyuubi from this dimension... "Ah, I see. You are not the Kyuubi that was from this dimension. You are my fox."

The nine tails simply nodded, her crimson eyes gazing into his ceruleans. "Yes... I was resurrected for you by Lady Shinigami and given my mission to serve you by Kami. They believe I am the only one that still has access to your heart because of what happened that day..."

"Alright, you keep alluding to it... Just tell me what happened." Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone, wanting to know just what the hell happened.

Nodding once more, Kyuubi took a deep breath for what she had to say could very well be the end of this new existence she had been given. "The day of your death was to be my end too... The day where I would skip the second level of existence and be devoured by Lady Shinigami and sent to the Netherworld. But yet all of their planning came crashing to an end and you did something you shouldn't have... And rage consumed you because of it."

"Why does this not surprise me?" Naruto bitterly commented on that note hearing that yet another plan went astray. "Neither my mother's or Lady Shinigami's plans ever seem to work and they tend to have me taking it up the ass a few dozen times."

While Kyuubi flinched, Naruto could see her nervousness and thought best to have her come out with it. "Please continue... I seriously doubt you came here to point out my mother's flaws... Thought we both know that would quite humorous seeing how she screwed both of us over."

Forcing a grin onto her lips, agreeing whole heartedly in mind, Kyuubi felt a little better. She never liked Kushina in the first place and when she the realization came that she was the _Divine Lord_... Needless to say her dislike for her former vessel grew drastically.

Returning to her glum state just moments before, knowing death was still a possibility, the vixen carefully chose her words. "No... It is much simpler then that... I am the reason you became the first Hollow."

Before she could even utter a scream, Kyuubi was lifted up by her throat as Naruto squeeze tightly. Rage consumed his being and spiritual energy laced with unrestrained malice ripped through the Land of Waves. His cerulean eyes began to darken and turn pitch black while his sword began to vibrate, begging for freedom of its prison.

The land began to shake. Trees began to sway and wobble free of their roots while building collapsed. Even the water around the small country began to recede as if it was afraid of the terrifying energy being emit.

Yet suddenly despite energy still radiating from the Hollow King, nothing was felt any longer and fear began to grow in Kyuubi's eyes at this realization. While she knew he was powerful... To be so powerful that she couldn't even sense his presence despite he was gripping her throat...

Fear wasn't enough to describe this sensation... It was something more.

"Hear me out... Please... I've still got more to say." Kyuubi begged, hoping that there was enough of his former heart to let her live long enough to at least tell him what she came to say.

"_**Please... Go on then**_." Naruto growled in a truly demonic voice, hearing her pleading at would humor her at the very least, and dropped her from his clutch so she could speak with struggling for breath. "_**I would be a shame if you died before I learned the full story behind my existence.**_"

"Naruto... I will admit that I am truly at fault... I never thought in a million millennia anyone would show me pity." Kyuubi quickly spoke the moment she caught her breath, her crimson eyes gazing into his in almost a loving matter. "You did something that no one else would ever have done. You... You took my hatred onto yourself just as you promised... And it was too much for you to bear."

"_**Excuse me?**_" Naruto narrowed his eyes, despising the glint in his Fraccion's gaze and wanted nothing more than to crush it out of her. "_**Are you saying that it was my fault I became this creature before you?**_"

Closing her eyes, cringing at what could possibly happen at her next words, the vixen nodded. "It is just as much your fault as it is mine... I let you close to me in the end and for some reason you sought to even take my hatred and allow me to see the world through your eyes... And by doing so we switched places and we took one another's heart."

Of all things she expected being released from Naruto's grasp was the last thing Kyuubi thought would happen. However as his power began to flicker around him and flutter while he clutched his head, as if memories were returning, the last she even thought she would ever she happened.

Naruto gripped his zanpakuto and cried out its name. "Desafía el Corazón del Dragón, Bramido Juubi."

Just then his green aura erupted and filled the area and all that were near trembled before the sheer intent was felt throughout the world.

* * *

"I see... So this is the will of Kami." An elderly man spoke among twelve others wearing black kimonos and a white hakama over them.

"It is, Yammamato." Sasuke spoke, his eyes onyx gaze staring at the other twelve, attempting to see which of them was the traitor that was gathering a Hollow army. "We need at the very least a Vice-Captain stationed at each of the five great nations now that we have the portal opened to their world. The strongest Hollow will go there since they have the highest concentration of spiritual energy."

"However do not forget that in this world that our bodies will be made of flesh and blood. That means we will be vulnerable to even the humans of that world and is why no one less than a five seed is allowed into their world." Sasuke continued with his explanation to his captains. "Ninjas are not the friendliest of people and will defend their secrets from anyone that they deem a threat. My partner and I will do what we can to quail this problem and allow us easier access to the villages but to say we will be welcomed with open arms is unlikely."

"It sounds like this area is quite dangerous... So why is it so important that we send our subordinates and even ourselves there if it could cost us and their lives? Why would the Divine Lord wish something like that upon us, his followers?" A brown haired captain frowned and pushed his glasses from the tip of his nose.

Gazing at him, not recognizing him at first before remembering he was a recently promoted captain, Sasuke's eyes pierced into his and with a nonchalant tone told him off. "It is none of your concern why it holds importance to Kami. However it does concern us for us to think about how quickly Hollows could grain strength there or even worse, even more powerful Hollows being born there. It is in our best interest to defend this new world until we can either find a way to seal it off from both worlds or it closes naturally."

"I agree... It would be foolish to do anything otherwise." Yammamoto agreed with the Shinigami King, knowing that the Uchiha's mind was made up and nothing would deter him from this path and it was best to follow his advice seeing that he had led them this far. "Captains! It will be up to you to decide who shall go to these villages. Send no one you think will be fall easily. Unohana-Taicho, if you would mind I would like you to keep your division on standby to heal anyone that is wounded on return and possibly to act as field medics."

"Hai, So-taicho." The black haired medic bowed before being followed by the other captains seeing they were dismissed.

Without hesitation Sasuke left along with them, heading to the Shrine to await Kushina and be brought back to the Wave. However the moment he arrived, he noted the Maiden Statue, which now that he looked it had resemblance to both Haku and Kushina, before him was shaking before a dark foreboding power began to well and in an instant he realized what it was he was feeling.

And there was only one thing that could cause Kami such dread...

Naruto had released depth of his darkest power.

* * *

Cuddling her knees into her chest, her body uncontrollably shivered at the sight before her.

It was horrifying to watch as Naruto unleashed his Resurreccion and more terrifying to realize that even though his power was on a different plane.. His malice and rage was emanating along with his Reiryoku. And his transformation...

Only added to that fear. It was that of a dragon... A humanoid dragon.

His cloak had disappeared along with his boots, the latter be replaced by two dragoniod clawed feet, white in coloration. However bluish-green scales covered his arms from shoulder to wrist. At each three inch interval a purple spike jutted from the scales that ranged from six inches at critical intervals, his wrist and elbow, to three to four anywhere along the sides of his forearm and bicep.

Clawed hands had now replaced his usual ones though very much like the claws he extended even in his normal state. Yet just like his feet they were white in coloration yet now had a sharper edge to them, looking as if each finger was now the sharp end of a zanpakuto.

Bluish-green scales met at his shoulder blades and receded downwards covering the entirety of his torso, a purple strike of scales gashed along every foot or so. Yet despite all those scales his pecks and his abdomen was left very much human like, outside his Hollow hole still present over his missing heart, and was quite toned for his age... At least this current body's age.

He probably would be much older if Kami had left him alone.

This scale pattern most likely continued down to his legs, probably only failing the cover his inner thighs and groin, but thanks to his pants adapting to the slight growth and changing along with him to accommodate the biggest change of all.

There were ten luminescent tails swing ravenously behind Naruto, slicing through any tree and obliterating any bush that was even near him. While green at the base, the tail slowly morphed in color to blue and finally to a dark purple near the very end of the tip. But once more, just like with his hands and feet, the very tip was pure white and simply did not seem to match his primary colors.

Finally on his head his hair had dyed to platinum blonde, somewhat fitting and matching at least the white tips of his body. Yet scales encircled the front half of his cranium like a crown in the same bluish-green hue that dominated the majority of his body.

...No... There was still one last thing of note about the Resurreccion of the Hollow King. And it was the very thing that frightened Kyuubi more than any other feature.

It was his eyes... The spiraled, tomoe eyes of Juubi.

She could never forget those eyes. The eyes she once possessed when she along with the other bijuu were united as one. The eyes of unending power that could even challenge the Divine Lord and the God of Death. And now he possessed them...

Her eyes snapped wide open and her body trembled as her senses kicked in, noting that Naruto's clawed hand was reaching towards her. Instinct kicked in and somehow Kyuubi was able to push past the mind numbing horror she felt and scooted away from his claw, seeing it as her death, and attempted to scramble away...

Only for Naruto's calming voice, with not a hint of anger or malice within, to stop her cold. "Do not fear... My Fraccion. I will not hurt you."

Despite all that preceded before this that told her to flee, Kyuubi froze as Naruto stepped towards her and knelt. And then just like before his clawed hand reached for her. Stiffing once it made contact, fearing for the worst or this to be some sick, twisted ploy on Naruto's part, and began to dread what was going to happen...

Only to feel her cheek be caressed?

Eyes widening, not sure one what to expect or why Naruto would have a caring touch for her, Kyuubi attempted to break free despite how much calmer his touch made her feel. But there was no such luck as his other claw had made it to her opposite cheek and was caressing it too while keeping her face still.

"I thank you..." Fearing what could happen in this position, how easily he could destroy her and any torturous thoughts crossed her mind only to be washed away as his face leaned into hers and the lips met briefly for a quick kiss. "For being faithful to me and reminding me why it was I became a Hollow... And for that I will reward you handsomely."

"W-what?" Kyuubi mouthed, baffled by what just transpired and unable to process what had suddenly changed and why his malice and rage had dissipated. "But I am... I am why you are what stands before me! I am the reason you are a Hollow! I stole your heart and took away your true self!"

A deep and gruff chuckle from Naruto offset Kyuubi's screaming before he shook his head and grinned at her. "And my anger was righteous... But it is such a waste of rage... Why be enraged over this power I now possess and love? These damn human memories overshadowed my former Hollow spirit and were trying to rewrite who I had become. This form along with your help set me free from them."

"I am my own person once more and no one will change who I am! And you showed me that..." Naruto boomed before softly caressing the vixen's cheek once again, seeing the realization dawn onto the red head. "You helped me remember that and for that you shall have whatever it is that you want... Though I can already smell what it is you desire the most."

"But first..." With a wave of his hand and a burst of Reiryoku the illusion place on Kyuubi to make her look human with a mask on her head had been undone. "That's better... I love that sexy tail of yours. Now shall we?"

There was little reaction from the vixen at first. Quite simply she was still digesting what she had just witnessed and couldn't believe it just happened. How despite that her body had been reacting from the very first moment Naruto had released the malice and rage from his Reiryoku and purposely replaced it was lust and desire to make her more wanting...

And it seemed to be working as a sultry grin spread onto her lips and her tail happily swayed behind her at the thought of being with the Hollow before her. Realizing what he wanted from her, she wouldn't hesitate a second longer... Mainly because she wanted it probably more than he did. "Oh lets... My dear Hollow King."

**(LEMON WILL BE INSERTED AT A LATER DATE!)**

As their lust dissipated and Naruto's form reverted to his original state and for some strange reason Naruto's clothing mystically appeared next to him, the Hollow King for them before drawing two cigarettes and a lighter from a pocket. Handing one to his Fraccion lying besides him, the moment she placed the bud at her mouth he lit.

Seeing her take a puff, looking quite satisfied as she did, Naruto lit his own before following her example and sighing contently. "You do know this was just sex, nothing more. I'm not interested in starting a relationship any time in the next few millennia. Too much on my agenda and my to do list is only five percent done."

"Why is most of this list names of girls and positions you want to be in with them?" Kyuubi stated as somehow she had pulled his list from his cloak without Naruto's knowledge. "And from Kami's sake how do you know which of the bijuu are female and why the fuck do you have me and only a third of the positions crossed out?"

"Give me that!" Naruto snatched his list from his Fraccion and safely tucked it away only feeling Kyuubi would probably get a hold of it again to double check things on it. "As for your questions... To have sex with some of the most beautiful and attractive women around without any repercussions. Secondly as we screwed I was able to peek into your memories and now I know who is female and whose male of the bijuu. Thankfully I don't have to worry about Shukaku, Rokubi or Hachibi... They would have been awkward."

Wanting to ask just how he managed to peek into her mind and then have the time to write them down while they were have sex and have that only around the middle of the list... Kyuubi simply shook her head. She didn't even want to know now.

Feeling they should get back on the topic before their luscious session started, Kyuubi flicked the ashes from the end of her cig before taking a hit. "So... You're not mad at me any longer?"

"I never said I wasn't angry... I just wasn't pissed at you. It was simply a matter focusing on who truly is to be blamed and you were not at fault." Naruto honestly answered, feeling that Kushina and Mikoto were the two who deserved his rage the most. "And with how you've been praising me of late and coming clean about what happened, I thought it fit to reward you with what you... And I... Needed."

Seeing Kyuubi nod before blowing out some smoke and taking another puff, the blonde Hollow shook his head. "Speaking of avoiding subjects... So I can assume that you don't have any problems with the two of us being sexual partners outside of the whole master/servant thing?"

The vixen shrugged her shoulders, not caring all that much about it, before blowing out a smoke ring and smirking as she did so. "Why should I? As you pointed out it is a master/servant relationship and if you want to fuck me, I'm yours. Besides I'm not the type to be celibate or that faithful to my partners anyways. The only thing I can promise is that I will not question you and follow your commands to the best of my ability."

"Bullshit!" Naruto snorted at the later portion of her response before he blew out a more complex smoke figure out and towards Kyuubi's smoke ring. "You might follow my orders but you'll bitch and whine at everything you don't like!"

"Damn right! That's who I am and always will be, even with your heart!" Kyuubi grinned at her master before taking a glance at his smoke figure only for her eyes to widen in morbid fashion. "NO! You cannot be serious! I'm not ready for another go around yet you insatiable pervert!"

"TOO BAD!" Naruto fired back as he put out his cig and pounced on the vixen as she attempted to scramble away, mounting and taking her in the process.

And as the two proceeded on yet another rancorous session of hardcore sex focus fell onto the penis shaped smoke figure Naruto had blown, equipped with quite accurate testis, slowly beginning to penetrate the ring Kyuubi had blown just before.

* * *

Arriving at Tazuna's house five hours and forty-seven minutes later, Naruto had the oddest yet pleasant grin plastered on his face while Kyuubi looked somewhat annoyed yet pleased herself. Her only complaint was that Naruto happened to be her clutch seeing she couldn't walk much less walk a straight line at the moment.

And twitching at this scene, for everyone else had gone to sleep and it was his shift, was one Uchiha Fucking Sasuke. And he was irate since this was going to be Naruto's shift and he arrived four hours late for it.

He was also somewhat worried having sensed Naruto's power from the Soul Society via the Maiden Statue but now that was the furthest thing from his mine. "So I am to assume that you've managed to get your priorities back into line. So can we get on with this and get rid of the commander of these Hollow forces? It is obvious that when dozens of them attack a single spot in one day that someone is in control of them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Uchiha bastard. Hold your horses there cowboy. I'm too damned worn out to go hunting for the source at this moment and I am not babysitting the one eyed pervert and the pink haired fan girl... I hate weaklings..." Kyuubi grunted out once Naruto had set her not so gently on her butt causing her to grimace in the process. "Dammit master! Did you really need to nearly split me apart and take me up the ass five times? It was bad enough getting seven facials..."

"I could have lived the rest of my immortal life without that piece of information... Thanks, now it is stuck in my head." Sasuke bitterly growled, frowning as Naruto's grin widened.

"You're aroused by the thought of Kyuubi being taken from behind, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke roared out at his counter-King before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Alright... Seeing that even you two probably had break periods during that long as fuck porno shoot, do either of you have a plan for taking the head honcho out?"

Kyuubi shrugged for she practically had no break during the sessions and Naruto's only time out was when he managed to learn how to clone himself and then video tape the entire show he followed her example. Enjoying that ticked Sasuke off, Naruto answered with all honesty. "Even if we did have time during our furious porno... By the way it is two hundred ryo a video, three hundred on a disk..."

"I better be getting half the profit it from it. I'm the damn star of the thing!" Kyuubi grumbled from behind them, rubbing both her bottom and her breasts for they were used quite often before licking her lips and frowning. "I can't even get your taste out of my mouth!"

Sasuke face faulted and Naruto ignored her and continued onto the actual conversation. "As I was saying... I don't know. I'm not the kind of guy that has a plan. I just do things and see the results after I'm finished. I'm kind of like a dog chasing cars and hoping for the best."

Watching Sasuke recover from his face fault and now becoming further agitated and ready to blow a gasket, Naruto's grin turned from pleased to downright sinister. "But I do know one thing _Sasuke-sama_. They will remember who is in charge... For I am the Hollow King!"

After a few moments had passed and not another word had been said, Sasuke got up and walked off since it was now Naruto's watch. It also kept him from throttling the damn hollow but that was beside the point. Despite being stubborn he metaphorically threw in the towel in frustration.

Whether or not he liked it, they were doing this Naruto's way. And despite everything Naruto just had a way of making things happen. Even if there was no hope he would turn destiny and fate against each other and succeed. It was simply his way and always had been.

And now there was something different about him... Something that was more like his old self, the Naruto he once respected. There was something in him that felt this Naruto was ready to live up to the name he had been given. And the Hollows would soon learn it.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Hollow King.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. I was waiting for Kyuubi16 to finish the lemon but I got tired of waiting and posted the chapter without it. Whenever he finishes with it I'll put it up but until then you'll have to wait since I don't feel like writing lemons at the time being.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please ignore any spelling/gramatical errors. Those will be weeded out once the chapter is completed, lemon included. There was a lot in this chapter and really too much for me to explain with just simple Author Notes so if you have any questions leave a review or PM me about it.

Now I'm going to take a nap... Peace Out.


	7. Chapter 7

As the morning hours slowly ticked away the events of the day before had been wiped clean thanks to the recent invention developed by the former President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Uruhara Kisuke.

During Sasuke's absence apparently Kisuke had developed a device that turned Shinigami into Hollows as well and had been sentenced to have his powers stripped and exiled to the human world by the Central Forty-Six but was busted free by his former captain when he was in the second division, Shihoin Yoruichi.

However something about that didn't quite add up to the Uchiha about this event. While he had no doubts on the Central Forty-Six had correctly hand-out an equal punishment for such a crime, why would Kisuke do such a thing? While it bothered him, he didn't let it come up. Instead he focused on what was needed, his invention and its use.

And the memory modifier was quite a useful device for situations like theirs. However there happened to be a downside, though it could have been much worse. The memories were modified away from what they wanted to be wiped away however from there the recipients' imagination took over and created its own version of what happened instead.

In this case it was kind of a double edged sword for if the person had a vivid imagination... There was no way that anyone would believe it. And since it was used on Kakashi, Sakura and Zabuza to erase Kushina and Mikoto from their memories... Well at least it was effective.

Sakura though she had simply passed out from Naruto and Sasuke accepting an invitation to dinner... So now the two kings were screwed and actually had to show up, to her house no less, and eat dinner with her and her parents...

Joy.

It at least did wonders for Kakashi and Zabuza. The former thought he was knocked out by the most luscious and beautiful Sexy Jutsu Naruto had ever used before. Not too much of a stretch there since at this time in the Hollow King's life he did happen to use that jutsu quite frequently to get out of trouble or to coax older men into doing something he wanted of them...

Now that it was said like that... Naruto shivered.

Zabuza was on the same basis except he passed out from Kyuubi baring her chest to him and begging to be taken like a wild animal. Of course now he happened to be practically glued to the vixen and hitting on her at every possible chance. At least he wasn't focused on Haku, AKA Kushina, and that allowed her to play the role she had before.

However realizing Kushina was still around that meant that Mikoto had to be present within the world otherwise she could not have appeared so easily. Sasuke vowed he would find his mother and speak with her. He also wanted to get to her before Naruto did seeing that the Hollow had a reasonable grudge against her and his mother at that.

Sasuke didn't even want to think about what Naruto would do to her if he got his hands onto her in private. He completely skipped the fact being she was the God of Death and could defend herself quite easily. He was just worried that Naruto just might have his way...

"And then it goes onto into a gravity defying tit-fu..."

"GODDAMMIT NARUTO!" Sasuke roared at the Hollow for he happened to be zoned out and returned to this plane of existence only to catch Naruto explaining and sales pitching his porno with Kyuubi to Kakashi, Zabuza and Tazuna.

And the heavens seemed to smiting the Uchiha today for he caught the flak of this conversation and was smacked in the back of the head by and wooden spoon, courtesy of Tsunami just as she and Sakura served breakfast. "Language! I do not want my son spewing out such spiteful words and I will appreciate it that you don't say them around him!"

Sasuke wanted to scream out for not saying a word about the pornographic video that Naruto was going on about with the elder men but he bit his tongue and settled for a low grumble and slight nod. He would eventually get back at the blonde anyways...

It was just a matter of time.

"So wait..." Zabuza continued on with their conversation however noted to keep this conversation clean to avoid the wooden spoon of pain but continued to glance at Kyuubi every few moments, or more specifically her rack. "She's the star in this movie... Correct? I'll pay for a VHS since I don't have that much on me... But just out of curiosity how much would it cost to have a session of my own?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped the table. He had to wonder just what in the world Tsunami was doing since they were still going on about this despite the brat had entered the room and started to eat. She was simply humming to herself as she went back into the kitchen, which was connected to the room they were and was only separated by a kitchen counter.

What the hell?

"That is up to my lovely and seductive star. She is in charge of her prices." Naruto shrugged since it didn't bother him too much if Kyuubi slept around with guys of his approval and Zabuza met those standards.

Ignoring the shell shocked and mortified Uchiha mouthing 'What the hell?' over and over, Kyuubi sized Zabuza up with an intense eye before holding her hand eight inches away from the other. "First it has to be that big, not an inch smaller though I'll accept a few centimeters. Secondly it is a hundred ryo for the regular and one-fifty for half and half."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Naruto twitched seeing how his Fraccion already seemed to have prices down pat and wondered if she had thought about this previously.

"Possibly." Kyuubi vaguely answered before getting back to setting her price to the swordsmen. "The full package is normally three hundred but I'll throw in a special today for two-fifty however any extra singles will cost fifty like they usually do."

"Seriously... You've done this before." Naruto further twitched at the vixen, just wondering when she ever had the time to do this since sex to an Hollow wasn't all that important and if they wanted it from a female, or even male, hollow they took what they wanted before eating the partner.

Kind of morbid now that he thought about it...

Zabuza became absolutely giddy since that was well within his price range and drew two hundred and fifty ryo from a wallet and placed it before the former nine tailed bijuu. "Sold! So when can we get to it?"

Haku felt very much like Sasuke did at the moment but didn't voice her opinion about. Instead she looked disgusted at the events transpiring and glancing over at Naruto to stop this since she belonged to him and he had control over her. But seeing that he was giving her freedom to do this she couldn't question it. Naruto was quite angry at her at this could be considered revenge and as Haku she was Zabuza's apprentice and servant.

"Well... I would normally get this done quickly since you've paid up front and I always service my customers well but..." The red haired fox tiredly stated while pocketing the payment before she sighed deeply. "I'm just so tired and am recovering from the ordeal my master put me through. So I would say I'll be ready at the end of the week. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Zabuza nodded furiously for he could wait a little so she was at full capacity with him, not doubting that she happened to be tired after a five hour video shoot the night before.

Smiling at her next customer, Kyuubi took a bite of her food before grimacing. "For the love of... I still can't taste anything but master's special juice..."

Thankfully Sakura and Tsunami didn't catch that but Haku slammed her head into the table while Naruto chuckled. Zabuza simply glanced at the blonde with a half morbid, half fascinated twitch look on his face before drawing what was left of his money, two hundred ryo it seemed, and giving it to the blonde. "Okay... I have to see what you did to her for... Wow."

"Thank you for the business and I hope you enjoy it." Naruto took the money and handed a very obscene video case to the swordsmen that just happened to have Kyuubi on the cover without clothes and covered it a light amount of semen.

It also didn't help that there was pictures on the back of some of the few positions they happened to be in and the vixen apparently begging for something while on her knees.

Needless to say Kyuubi felt somewhat irate, read furious, at those said pictures.

However once again there was no a sound of outrage from Sakura or Tsunami and Sasuke could not, for the love of Kami, figure why not. What he didn't know was that Kakashi was aware enough of what was on the cover to use a genjutsu to block this sight and make it seem like a normal VHS video to the two girls and Inari so there would be no backlash...

He also did it for personal reasons for after one glance he paid Naruto the amount for a disk. "I'll take one and if you have a future installment with Anko I would like to pay for that in advance."

Checking his list and seeing her name on it, Naruto nodded and took the price for two. "I'm on it. That video should be out sooner after we get back to Konoha."

Kakashi perversely chuckled before drawing out a genjutsu covered version of Icha Icha in exchange for the DVD. Despite being threatened on a constant basis and having a rather dysfunctional team at best... It now had its perks.

FREE PORN! What was better than that?

That was it. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and exploded like a volcano. "OH WHAT THE FUCK?"

The very moment those words came out of his mouth a wooden spoon had been flung from the kitchen and with deadly accuracy pin pointed Sasuke's nose, who wondered why he couldn't dodge that. He, the Shinigami King, could not dodge a wooden spoon thrown by an average human.

What the hell?

"Just what did I say about foul language young man? I will not have it in this house hold!" Tsunami bellowed and stormed out of the kitchen with a skillet in hand, glaring at the Uchiha and daring him say yet another curse.

It might have well been a useless jester. Sasuke had snapped and had erupted like Krakatoa. "You cannot be serious! They have been discussing pornography and prostitution, even if it was somewhat discrete though I would hardly call it that, while I get busted for saying fuck! FUCK YOU LADY!"

His statement was followed by his zanpakuto being drawn and pointed at the women with a deadly glint in his eye. "Now back the hell off!"

"Whoa Sasuke! Calm down buddy!" Naruto spoke without his usual taunting to Sasuke since he realized that he might have went just a tad overboard and pushed him to this limit.

He wanted to irk the Uchiha, for many justified reasons, but he didn't want him to rip off a fit like this towards somewhat that couldn't take it. The only person that could stand up to him was him. And that was a major reason he made fun of the Shinigami.

No one else could.

The blade immediately found its way towards Naruto only for his zanpakuto to meet it, ready for battle, the blonde's eyes narrowed into the Uchiha's red eyes. "Calm down. Just think about what would happen if you and I fought here. Think about all the innocent lives lost and how they are suppose to be yours to protect. You know damn well I won't hold back for anyone's life but my own so back off and calm down."

Growling under his breath, slowly recovering his wits and his usual demeanor, Sasuke bit down a curse. He wanted nothing more than to throttle Naruto and leave no evidence of his existence...

But what he said was the truth. His care for any other existence simply did not matter and he would throw them into the way without a second of hesitation. The only one that could say they wouldn't get thrown under the bus was Kyuubi and even then there was a good chance Naruto would throw her under anyways if the situation called for it. He wasn't the Naruto of old...

This Naruto was a cold, heartless bastard and hardly had a feeling for anyone outside of himself.

And it irked the hell out of Sasuke. He had to care for an entire society and look out after it as he ruled over them while making sure that his enforcers, his Captains and legislator, did not fall prey to the corruption out there. He was to be there symbol of what a Shinigami should be and act like.

And now that he thought about... It was an ironic punishment.

It was Naruto's dream when they were alive to become Hokage who pretty much had the same job description as he, the Shinigami King, did for the residents and ninja of his village. It was all the blonde ever wanted while he, Uchiha fucking Sasuke as Naruto would say, became a renegade who cared for nothing and no on other than himself and his ideals.

Their roles were flipped in the afterlife to show what the other was once like. And the irony of it all was that the other was better suited for the role in the afterlife than their roles while they were alive...

Really, who would have thought that?

Withdrawing his zanpakuto and sheathing it, Sasuke regained his composure and simply twitched at the blonde. "Very well... For now I will stay my sword. However next time I just might lop off your head instead."

"Looking forward to it, _Sasuke-sama_." Naruto grinned and went about his usual taunting of Sasuke's title, knowing it still got under the Shinigami's skin.

The Uchiha huffed before drawing out a pair of sunglasses along with Naruto before pulling forth a small, cylindrical and metallic object the size of a pen out and held it towards the rest and a flash of red light wiped their memory with Kyuubi, and technically Haku since she was Kami after all and could have her mind wiped in the first place, being the only one to avoid the alteration...

Just barely. "Dammit! Do your realize how close that was? I nearly got mind wiped! I don't want to forget that I have client to deal with!"

Another flash of red sparked from the mind wiping device now held by Naruto who had taken it from Sasuke. Kyuubi looked dumbfounded for a moment, completely forgetting what she was angry at and figured it was her master. "Master... Can I be excused now? I still can't get anything to go down without it tasting like your _sweet and sour soup_! And since you're about to serve it upstairs may I have some time to at least prepare for it?"

"Yeah, yeah... Keep complaining. You were begging for it before." Naruto grumbled while taking off his glasses and let the vixen take her leave up the stairs before noting the morbid expression that his counterpart was giving him. "What? Did she still have something on her face?"

Not even going to dignify that with an answer, the Shinigami simply glared at him before taking his device back and pocketing it. "Not that I care about what you do with your vassals but... Did you just seriously do that?"

"Meh... Kyuubi and I agreed that we didn't care if we have other sexual partners... But as always, I lied. After tapping dat woman I ain't letting another tap it." Naruto grinned at the Uchiha, who looked at him with an agape mouth in disbelief. "Now if you would excuse me... I have to go give her some _sweet and sour soup_."

And as Naruto went up the stairs to do just that, Sasuke started to gag at the thought while Haku simply in relief. Apparently her son still had some boundaries that she was at least pleased with...

"Oh by the way, Haku! I still want that service I asked you for when we first met later on today!" Naruto suddenly peaked his head from the side of the stairs with his sinister grin ever present.

At this Sasuke face faulted from his gagging while Haku started to convulse at the mere thought of having to do that with her son, even in this transformed form of hers, and was about to profusely state reasons why she couldn't when Naruto continued on. "Oh and if you could invite that smoking hot friend of yours too that would be great. She owes me quite a bit now that I mention it."

Haku visibly paled at the mere insinuation of her best friend being alongside her during such an event. However this time she didn't have to do anything to defend herself. Sasuke came to defend his mother and had jumped back to his feet with his zanpakuto drawn. "Like hell you will ever touch her you fiend!"

"Oh come on! It isn't like I don't deserve it after what I had to endure!" Naruto fired back from upstairs, thankfully having stopped time before he started this conversation as he didn't want the wooden spoon of Tsunami's pegging him in the face, before deciding to come to an agreement with his equal. "Tell you what after I'm finished with them you can have a go? Would that make you feel better? To get rid of all that stress you have no doubt have been building up and never released in your entire lifetime..."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Sasuke roared out at the entirety of what the Arrancar was saying and oddly enough was more offended by Naruto saying he had never been laid before. "I have had my fair share of women during my reign! I've had some many I can't even count! And just because you finally removed your V-Card doesn't give you the right to start belittling me!"

At this, Naruto twitched having his manhood taken a blow. "I'll have you know I've had my fair share too! It might pale in comparison to yours as we don't get too many outstanding lookers in Hueco Mundo but I've made the best of it! And I'll have you know I didn't go after just any ole girl! I went after the cream of the crop! Women so beautiful that your penis would stiffen to the max five inches you have in a millisecond!"

"Tremble through the Heavens and Strike Down the Wicked, Kaminari!"

"Desafía el Corazón del Dragón, Bramido Juubi!"

"Bankai!"

After a few more minutes of waiting for their transformation/releases to actually occur both were mildly surprised when nothing happened and instead twitched at one another. Before Kami, still in her Haku form, stepped between the two raging powerhouses. "You two don't actually think I'm going to let you have at right here, right now on my damn planet are you! I want something of it to be left!"

"So stop acting like bickering children, grow a pair and man up!" Haku screeched at the two before pointing at Sasuke and then her son. "You, go back and fume silently like you have been and you, go upstairs and bang your Fraccion and no I'm not going to join you! I love you son but not that much!"

Both Kings grumbled at the intervention and pouted like children and glared at one another one last time. "I fucking hate you... So much."

"And I'm still bigger than you." Naruto popped off before heading off to collect Kyuubi and have his fun before actually getting down to business while Sasuke left the house to go let of some stress.

Once everything settled down, Haku hunched over and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long, long day.

"I swear... On their own they are responsible adults but put them together and you have two out of control toddlers fighting over who gets to play on the seesaw at the playground, not even realizing that it is meant for two people..."

"Reminds you of you and I, doesn't it?" A new but familiar feminine voice reached Kami's ears making the transformed entity sigh.

"Yeah... Yeah they do." Haku groaned as once, long, long ago when she didn't get along well with her counterpart. "The only difference is their hatred... And it isn't just directed at one another..."

After a moment of rememberance in a solemn silence, Haku twitched as the woman still hadn't left and was thankful that she could control time and keep everything frozen. "Why are you still here... Don't you have a village to get back too, my Lady of Death?"

"Just making sure the two boys aren't giving you too hard of a time, Kami-chan." Lady Shinigami spoke as she smiled at her counterpart before a soft sigh escaped her lips. "But I should be going... Don't want to let the boys to know who I am just yet."

Nodding in understanding, as she only allowed herself to be found by Naruto, Haku let the Goddess of Death get back to her business before groaning.

Today was going to be one hell of a day...

* * *

It took a few days for everything to settle down and for Sasuke not to want to lob off Naruto's head. At least physically. He was still mentally maiming the Hollow in very brutal fashions.

And now that things had settled down they were ready to set out a course of action. Well Sasuke was and Naruto was just going to mildly follow it in the general sense. Once things started to heat up he was going to rock and roll and have fun with whatever was the cause of this disturbance.

And thankfully now that the Soul Society knew of his whereabouts and what he was and the exact circumstances, needless to say quite a few Shinigami were upset that they were going to have to work with two Hollows without being able to lift a single finger towards them, and had sent two guards to at least match the presence of Naruto's fraccion.

Not that he needed them. He could handle himself and Kyuubi wasn't even a mild threat in the slightest. Sure she was quite powerful from what he could sense of her but nothing more than a Vice-Captain.

At the very least they gave him two capable Shinigami. One was an up and coming Shinigami that had breezed through Academy and quickly achieved a fifth-seat in the Tenth Division. He was calm and collect, very much like him in that regard, but he did have a downside.

He was quiet easily agitated and it seemed Kyuubi brought out his ire and not even for being a Hollow. She brought out due to her feminine charm and using it to her fullest extent to make the young Shinigami as uncomfortable as physically possible.

His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro.

The other guard was specifically assigned to him by the Head of the Kuchiki clan and he approved of the choice as once again it was another young Shinigami with absurd talent.

He was the grandson of the current Head of the Kuchiki clan, Genrei, and had recently graduated from the Academy with Toshiro at an accelerated pace. And just like his fellow guard he quickly obtain a single didget seating, becoming the fourth seat in the division six.

But just like Toshiro he had a downside to him to... He was about as emotional as teacup. Not that Kuchiki were very emotional to begin with but it seemed this kid hardly had any outside the occasional great burst of anger. It was kind of annoying really. It was like looking into a mirror at a younger version of himself...

But that's Byakuya for you.

So with his two guards at his side as he sat across his arch nemesis, smiling that damn arrogant smile he possessed, and with his sultry Fraccion at his side, shaking her hips side to side just to get a rise out of one of his guards, the Shinigami King sighed. "Can we put aside our petty dispute just for this session? I would rather not have to break up another fight."

"Haven't I been the one breaking up most of the fights, _Sasuke-sama_?" Naruto grinned at him after finishing filing his claws once more.

Needless to say this was just another one of Naruto's tactics to not only get under his skin but that of his new guards. And of course it seemed to work as both were young and were assign to him for more than just his protection. It was to gain experience and learn from Sasuke on how a Shinigami is to conduct one's self.

'Watch your tongue Hollow before I cut it out!" Byakuya hissed out as he took a step forward with his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt. "You will address Sasuke-sama with respect!"

An amused smile twitched on Naruto's lips, ever so satisfied that he could get a rise out of these two children, the said Hollow simply tilted his head at the young Kuchiki. "Whatever do you mean? I believe I was quite respectful to _Sasuke-sama_."

Growling under his breath and unsheathing his sword ever so slightly so that the light reflect from his blade, Byakuya was about to take a step forward when a hand gripped his bicep and gently, with very little force applied, made him sheath his sword.

"Do not let him get to you. This is all just a game to him. He is going to do whatever it takes to get under your skin so you must stay as calm and composed as you possibly can." Sasuke smoothly stated before gazing over at his fellow King. "I do not expect you, however, to win. Even I cannot stay my hand at times with this one."

"And besides... This is respect from him." Sasuke added with a slight frown at the grinning dragon and his vixen. "Despite anything he says he respect power more than anything and while it might not seem like it to either of you his giving me proper respect... At least as much respect as he is physically able to show."

"I on the other hand don't give a rat's ass about you and even less about the two pipsqueaks that they sent with you." Kyuubi smirked as she swished her tail happily behind her seeing the distain in each of their looks towards her. "But however much I dislike each of you we do have something to discuss and we might as well get to it. Rather not have to look at your ugly mugs for the rest of the day."

"Like yours are any better. And we all know those cannot even be real..." Toshiro growled an insult towards the former bijuu who in turn twitched in annoyance.

"I'll have you know these babies are not fake! See! Not fake!" Kyuubi shrieked at the white haired Shinigami before displaying her breasts and jiggling them in her hands before all there.

Needless to say the three Shinigami went scarlet at the display and couldn't muster a word as their blood had rushed to specific regions. Finally Sasuke regained his sense of decency, in record time, and simply glared at Kyuubi and then her master. "Naruto could you please keep you subordinate under control..."

After a near moment of silence the Uchiha developed a tick mark on his forehead, noting that Naruto wasn't even looking in his direction and was just staring at his Fraccion and her jiggling mounds. So in a moment of controlled rage, Sasuke barked at him. "Hey! Pay attention and get her to cover those things up!"

"Huh?" Naruto responded in a haze and barely turned his attention from his Fraccion. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention... What did you say?"

"For the love of Kami... COVER THOSE THINGS UP AND LET'S GET TO WHY WE ARE HERE!" Sasuke roared at the indecency occurring before him. Normally he wouldn't complain as much since Kyuubi was fairly attractive and would have only have reprimanded her after she was done but since he was setting an example to his two young Shinigami he had to put an end to this.

"Oh!" Kyuubi suddenly pulled her top back over and actually blushed realizing what she was doing. "Sorry... I was thinking about something... Something wonderful..."

Twitching at the dreamy and far off look in her eyes followed by the slight amount of drool, Sasuke twitched and then finally gazed at the smirking Naruto. "I think I'm beginning to understand where you get it from..."

"Yeah... So what's your plan that you and I both know that I want follow and eventually just doing my own thing in the end?" Naruto returned from his haze in an oddly sedated state compared to what he was normally like.

Wondering just why this was, Sasuke quirked his lips for a moment realizing he might actually have something to use against his adversary in the near future before shaking that thought out of his head. "Our first job is to figure out where the Hollows are coming from and for that we need to capture the next one that passes through the barrier between Hueco Mundo and Eden."

"Then once we get a general location I want you two to head back to Hueco Mundo and... Do what you two do best while I wait here and the three of us will take care of anything else that crosses the barrier." Sasuke stated as he gazed over the two Arrancar before him, deciding it was best to give them a simple and lax order that allowed them to roam freely and do whatever it was they were going to do.

It wasn't like he could control them or really even order them at that... He was just hoping they at least followed his layout.

And it seemed Naruto figured as much and rolled his eyes. "So basically you want to stay here, keep your cover and take care of any low level trash that gets by us while Kyuubi and I head home, cause mayhem and havoc while weeding out the idiot that figured out there was a new place to feed and sent his minions here to strength up."

"Crudely yes but it isn't like I need to hold back any longer thanks to the Memory Alterator. I simply wish to use discretion and since I cannot just create a portal to Hueco Mundo whenever I feel like it and because of that I'm not readily able to head there and take care of this myself." Sasuke responded and kept himself from twitching amazingly enough.

"Fair enough... And I wouldn't trust you to go there anyways. You would just slay any Hollow that got in your way and I might have to kill you if you harmed Neliel or Halibel. Seriously, like I said, there aren't many quality women in Hueco Mundo but those that are..." Naruto left it like that as his mind reverted back into the haze it was before when he was watching Kyuubi.

Sasuke simply twitched as Naruto seemed entranced once more, probably reliving his moments with those said Hollows, and decided to ignore him as he noticed a spittle of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. "I'll take that as you'll..."

"Hey! Just who are these Halibel and Neliel?" Kyuubi smacked her master on the top of the head and looked indignantly at him. "While I'm accepting you're a playboy and like to fool around there isn't going to be another Fraccion that can serve you like me! Got it!"

Nearly face faulting while both of his guards looked on in confusion, not even sure what in the world was going on, Sasuke groaned out loud before waving to them as he rose to his feet. "Let's just go... They go the jest of what's needed of them and that's enough."

Byakuya and Toshiro nodded in agreement, not wanting to prolong their stay before this really got out of hand, they followed the Uchiha out of the room as the argument began. Thankfully they got out of there in time as the fight didn't last long...

And was eventually replaced by a series of loud grunts and moans that lasted for a couple of hours.

* * *

As darkness fell onto the Wave Country and all seemed to be sleeping a Garganta split open the sky yet hardly a soul noticed as the night camouflage the dark gate. And within the gate only a few Hollows exited and made their landing in the middle of the small village.

"Hmp... These guys don't smell that much better than the other humans." A wolf like Hollow stated as it sniffed the air and growled in disgust. "Just why is it that the master sends us here? It doesn't make any sense."

"Shut it! There was a noticeable power flux here or so the master said." A crab shaped Hollow hissed at its ally and wanted to get in and get out as fast as possible. "We just need to pick up a few treats for him and get out of here."

"Maybe we should pick up a few for ourselves?" A butterfly like Hollow hungrily spoke as it looked at all the housing around it. "I've heard the humans here are quite tasty and have more spiritual energy than those in the other world. We could rise to Gillians quickly here."

The final and last Hollow huffed at the three subordinates he was given and could hardly less about the low level Hollows as backup. After all what were three weak Hollows aspiring to become mindless Gillians to he, an Adjuchas, that was simply fighting to stay such and not revert back to a Gillian and lose his mind. "You three do whatever it is you want... I'm going to find a strong meal for both myself and our master."

Without further warning the Adjuchas leapt off and into the distance, leaving the small village behind and avoid the direction of the massive spiritual pressures he sensed nearby. He did not want to be around when they arrived and was willing to sacrifice the weaklings to save his skin while allowing him to do what he came here for.

"Did he just give us permission to feast till our hearts content?" The butterfly chirped at the mere thought of gorging himself on as many souls as he could.

Both the crab and wolf had similar looks on their masked faces. Since the big guy was off going to do their job that left them free to do whatever they wanted. "Oh yeah... Let's devour as many as we can before he gets back."

"I cannot all that." A stoic yet young voice echoed from behind them.

The three immediately turned towards the voice only for the wolf to hiss out seeing what the voice came from. "A Shinigami! You guys aren't suppose to be here! This is suppose to be our world to rule!"

"I don't know where you thought that but it is my duty to maintain the balance of the souls of humans no matter what world they live in and to purify the tainted souls of those that lost there will and reason." The raven haired Shinigami stated as he stood before the three Hollows.

Growling at the Shinigami, generally pissed at the fact that they were supposed to be unchallenged within this world, the wolf barked and order at the Butterfly Hollow. "Use your dust and paralyze this asshole! He'll be a good snack to take to the master."

"Master?" The young Shinigami question with a raised eyebrow before drawing his zanpakuto and began to raise his reiatsu in preparation for battle.

Meanwhile the Butterfly hissed at its fellow Hollow. "Just who died and put you in charge! Why don't you just beat the shit out of him and show off that impressive strength and speed you brag about!"

"Guys... Something's wrong." The crab broke the two out of their argument and brought their attention back onto the Shinigami.

"It seems you hold information I need so I can't take any of you lightly and incapacitate you for interrogation." Byakuya stated before his sword changed and began to scattering into pink rose petals. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

And as the sword seemingly shattered into hundreds of rose petals surrounding them the three Hollows were forced to their knees as another spiritual pressure made itself known. "Ah good... About time more showed up. Time to sharpen up on my skills..."

"Make sure to spare me one _Shinigami-kun_. I'd like to _play _with survivors once you're done." Kyuubi grinned as her tail swished happily behind her and her fingers extended into claws.

Looking on at horror at seeing a Broken before them, noting the fragments of a mask on her skull, and seeing her work with a Shinigami of all things had them frightened. And even Byakuya shivered at the tone the Arrancar had used.

He almost felt sorry for the three Hollows. _Almost._

* * *

**A/N**: And I'll end it at that note. Don't really need to get into the fight as I think we know Byakuya and Kyuubi can handle three measly Hollows.

Also I wanted to say I forgot to translate Naruto's transformation last time so I'll leave it here for those of you that don't know Spanish: Defy the Heart of a Dragon, Bellow Juubi. And I was going to translate Sasuke's Shikai into Japanese but I didn't like what it was so I'll stick with this.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It might take a while for the next as I'm not sure who I want the 'Villain' to be of this Arc. So if you have any ideals or requests on who it should be let me know.

Peace Out.


	8. Chapter 8

It was still the middle of the night but the Adjuchas that had led the low tier Hollows could not be found, most likely jumping through a Garganta before they started their search for him. And unfortunately the information that Kyuubi _liberated _from them wasn't to useful.

The only thing they had going for them was that they knew the approximate point their Garganta came from. The downside of that was they had traveled quite a distance in a very disorienting path away from their den before making the jump so their base of operations wouldn't be found so easily.

So it now came onto Naruto and Kyuubi to head back to Hueco Mundo and track down this den with at least a hundred Hollows and a few higher class Adjuchas and Gillians. And apparently their leader was a Vastro Lorde that was unknown to Naruto, something that irked him as he kept tabs on every high grade Hollow whether they were Adjuchas or Vastro Lorde.

And it hadn't been that long since they had left. From what Sasuke said that it had only been about eight years since his sudden disappearance and he was sure time in the Soul Society was equivalent to Hueco Mundo. And for one of the Adjuchas he had been watching to turn Vastro in such a short time period was next to impossible.

So that meant he was incompetent and wasn't able to keep tabs on one of the worlds higher ups, something he was not willing to admit, it was indeed a newly risen Vastro Lorde, something he doubted, or finally a Vastro that had keep hidden from him all this time, which was something else he found very, very unlikely.

All in all... This left one irked Naruto as the options just seemed to be against the odds.

However it also left one slightly amused Uchiha and one rather pleased Kyuubi seeing the Hollow King pace around in annoyance, showing even he wasn't capable of keeping track of every little thing. And of course both of their attitudes utterly enraged the Hollow further as he paced.

Needless to say he was going to start obliterating things in the immediate future.

"If you both don't knock those silly grins off your face I am going to rip your lips off!" The Hollow King roared in a rage at the two showing disrespect towards him.

For once glad seeing that Naruto was the one on the receiving end, Sasuke thought about prolonging the Hollow's misery before he sighed. Despite wanting to make this all so much worse for the blonde Arrancar he rather not have Naruto obliterate everything right here and now and say his work was done.

A very possible outcome knowing the short temper of the Hollow.

"As much as I would like to see you try to do that to me... I think we both know what the next course of action must be." The Shinigami King finally spoke to both annoy and attempt to alleviate his old friend's anger.

It mildly worked as the Uzumaki simply twitched and restrained his contempt to the bare minimum. "I know that already! I'm just venting about the fact that this ass has hid from me all this time! I'm gonna fuckin' kill the damn bastard!"

"And... Why are you just staying here and stomping around here like a fool?" Toshiro boldly question the Arrancar knowing that one insult could end in his demise. "Instead you could just hop back to your world and destroy the 'worm' like you've called for this last hour and be over with it."

'And that way we wouldn't have to listen to your childish and whiny ranting anymore.' The white haired shinigami mentally added, not knowing that Kyuubi had the ability to hear thoughts and just happened to be listening to his at that very moment.

Needless to say Kyuubi fell onto her butt as laughter all but consumed her being.

Only to feel immense pain moments later as Naruto clubbed her in the back of the head with a wooden spoon that he 'liberated' from Tsunami. "Shut up and create the Garganta already! We're heading and to hit this guy and hit him hard!"

"What?! Why me?!" Kyuubi hissed out as she rubbed the back of her fox skull and glared at her master. "Why don't you do it?! You're the stronger of the two of us and have far more energy to waste than I so why don't you do it yourself?!"

"Because I told you to do it and like a good little Fraccion you should do what your master tells you!" Naruto smacked the wooden spoon across the top of Kyuubi's skull to set her straight.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that I'm no good little Fraccion! Slutty I may be but I am no good little girl that you can just boss around, master!" Kyuubi barked, fully ignoring the following bash of the spoon on her head outside the small 'UMF' as she was propelled into the ground.

And Naruto continued to hit her with the spoon in order to make the Fox Arrancar listen, not caring at the looks he was receiving from Byakuya and Toshiro and the twitch of the eyebrow from Sasuke. In fact their looks seemed to only add to Naruto's beating of his Fraccion.

It finally lasted until Sasuke finally yelled at the two having enough. "Would you fucking stop it... OW! DAMN IT! WHY CAN I NOT AVOID THIS KAMI-FORSAKENED SPOON?!"

Grinning after the spoon had _mysteriously_ slipped from his grip and smack the Uchiha in the face, Naruto suddenly felt much better seeing Sasuke like this and decided endure his stay no longer. "Alright, now that I'm feeling better I guess it's time to get this started."

Nearly exploding at the mere thought that Naruto purposely threw the spoon at him, Sasuke was only corralled by the mere notion that he was suppose to be guiding the two younglings into better and proper Shinigami. So instead he did responded with his usual grunt. "Tch... Whatever. Just get going already."

Shrugging at the odd reaction out of Sasuke, somewhat amazed that he was able to keep calm, Naruto waved his hand towards the open sky and a black portal ripped open like a festering wound. Without hesitation he lifted Kyuubi, was still in a daze from her beating, and floated towards the Garganta back to his home world.

However there was one thought that crossed his mind as he was just about to pass and being the ever opportunistic scoundrel he was, Naruto yelled out to the Shinigami King just as he went through the portal. "Hey! I wouldn't touch that spoon if I were you by the way! I used it to spoon Tsunami last night! Boo-yah!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Echoed throughout Eden at the very second the Garganta closed.

* * *

"Well... At least I know feel a little better to be home again... Even if home is just a massive sandbox." Naruto muttered as he looked upon the rolling white sands of his world, Hueco Mundo.

"I never really got to know this place." Kyuubi stated, gazing upon the vast desert before her. "I only spent a short time as a Hollow before I ate enough to become a Gillian. I truly don't remember anything after that until I was in this form standing before Kami and being sent to you."

Looking at his fraccion for a moment, Naruto simply shook his head and used his normal sensory to seek out a nearby source without panicking them with his energy flare as he responded. "You didn't miss out on anything. This world is very plain and there hardly is anything of any note. Not even the residents of note unless you like very strange and unusual abilities and even then only the strongest any uniqueness to them."

Figuring as much as she kind of drew that conclusion from what little she knew and remembered of the world. However she was quite curious about the unique abilities of her fellow Hollows. "Anything of note?"

"Quite a few actually." Naruto motioned her forward with a slight grin on his face as he found a good source and was going to head towards it for there was quite a few strong signatures that would at the very least entertain him if they knew nothing of the Hollow he was hunting.

Following after her master, twitching every moment he was silently leading them with giving her any details and noting that her stare was doing nothing as he could see it, she finally cracked. "Well? Care to elaborate?"

"Oh you'll soon find out... We're heading straight for a few of them right now. The survivor must have recruited them rather recently." Naruto commented and turned back to her to show a devilish grin on his face. "But now we really don't have time. I rather get this done quickly."

Before any questions could be asked he used Sonido and Kyuubi was forced to drop it and follow, arriving where her master arrived in a nanosecond with her sonic boom echoing along with her masters.

They just so happened to appear right in the middle of a group of Adjuchas, fighting over a still living human that must have been rejected by their boss or was left for them to fight over, whether for amusement or simple uncaring.

And ironically enough Naruto was standing before the one that was about to start the fight and dive in first.

Shattering his mask with a simple flick of his wrist, destroying him with relative ease, he didn't even bother to look at the disintegrating body as he bored his vision into the one he had felt last night. "So you are the one that encroached onto my territory last night and escaped with a small bounty... Or so my loyal servant tells me."

Ignoring Kyuubi bristling in anger at being called a servant, despite that basically being her title, Naruto grinned at the looked of shock on the Adjuchas let him know all he really need.

They knew he was in that world. And that meant the person that sent him knew who he was and warned them about him. And while the odds were low he had just been proven right. It was a former subordinate of his, one of the first actually. And they wanted revenge.

The only thing that puzzled him now was just how they knew of the dimensional distortion and were able to cross over to Eden. This was something he planned on learning later as undoubtedly these peons would not have such information and were likely just taking orders.

"What does it matter to you, broken?!" One of the other Adjuchas spoke, most likely not knowing who he was unlike the fearful one, and continued its growl. "It's not like your kind needs to feed anymore like we do! You just do it for fun!"

"Mostly true... We still get hungry at times. We just simply don't receive any more power for devouring strong souls any longer." Naruto answered, gazing slightly over and at the one who spoke before his grin turned downright villainous at his proximity to his Fraccion. "However I despise that term... I am no broken and in fact feel more whole than I've ever felt in my entire like."

"Kyuubi if you may..." Naruto left the request open and without hesitation his Fraccion followed his order, with gusto at that as she enjoyed this order.

The head of the Adjuchas rolled off his head as he boney tail sharpened and slashed straight through its neck with little effort. And without even thinking about it she fired a Bala into the mask, obliterating it for the overkill.

The other four Adjuchas' jumped back in horror at what they had just seen. Two of them had easily been disposed and this last one had been utterly destroyed, with literal ease, by the servant. The other three were only just beginning to realize the danger the other knew of.

"Now I will say this once and only once and I expect an answer..." Naruto began as he held a single finger up and a glowing red orb began to form at the tip to signify he would be using a Cero next. "Where is your master..."

"The one that told you of the connection to the new world?"

Not a single one of them answered. He waited for a full moment and instead of getting an answer it seemed that the three were sizing him up instead of doing what he requested. Annoyed with this he held out his charging Cero at the one he knew that would speak. "I suggest you speak now otherwise it will all be..."

Naruto staggered. A cero came and blasted around him and he could do nothing about it. He couldn't believe it. One of the damn bastards actually hit him with a Cero. He would have lambasted Kyuubi for allowing one to even near him but she actually did her job. She protected the human as he didn't need Sasuke bitching about him letting one die.

He could live with that... However he couldn't live with this transgression being unpunished.

So letting his Cero die as the smoke plum around him began to fade, Naruto turned in the direction of the one that fired the Cero and simply growled. "You... You are SO FUCKING DEAD!"

Holding both his hands out a golden ball of energy with a reddish tint in the middle formed with tremendous speed, having Naruto actually focusing his spiritual pressure into it, before he screamed out. "GRAND REY CERO!"

And with that a massive gold and red beam of unparalleled size ripped through the sands of Hueco Mundo, annihilating absolutely everything in its path leaving no trace of anything that stood before the Hollow King. A great gale echoed from the blast shoving everything nearby aside with literally nothing being able to withstand the winds. Even sands beneath him were blown away leaving nothing but a crater where he stood.

A crater that was over a mile in diameter.

And as the grains of sand began to fall back the Hollow disappeared with an echo and appeared before the two Adjuchas before speaking in not a whisper. "I suggest you two better speak quickly... I won't be so lenient again."

* * *

"This feeling..." A young woman with silky purple hair that wisped in the sandy gust that engulfed her spoke.

However her face fell as she recognized this feeling and didn't like it. Hardening her face and steeling her resolve she simply spoke to the two that stood by her, not revealing any of her emotions. "Go on ahead... Stall the other but let him come to me."

"I have a score to settle with him."

Watching the two disappear before her, the rag covered Arrancar closed her eyes. And then unexpectedly she sighed. This was not her day.

Not only was she about to die today... But she was going to see _him _again. And in all fairness that alone...

That alone she was not sure she could handle.

* * *

It did not seem that the two Adjuchas knew a thing. They were simply given orders by two Arrancar that killed off their former leader to make them listen. However from what they knew after they brought their kills in it seemed the two Arrancar always took their bounties to the towering mountain of white sand in the distance.

That didn't mean he spared them, as he was still quite pissed he was hit by a Cero. However he did not take his anger upon the human any longer and thankfully since he was unconscious he simply sent it back through a Garganta with a clone of his. He didn't need it around anyways... It would only get in his way.

However for some reason they weren't heading to their destination in a hurry and this confused Kyuubi. She thought in his rage he would just end this quickly but it seemed he was going to do the exact opposite and stomp his way towards the mountain.

It just didn't make any sense. Why didn't he just use Echo Step, destroy the mountain, kill the damn Hollow and be done with it? Why was he stalling? Why was he letting his rage fizzle out?

Following after her master, twitching every moment he was silently leading them with giving her any details and noting that her stare was doing nothing as he could see it, she finally cracked. "Alright! Why the hell are you taking your sweet little time to get over there?! I want this to be over with!"

Seeing him stop before her, suddenly feeling a sense of dread fill her being, Kyuubi took a step back as he turned his head to face her. She feared what she saw before him. It was not just anger anymore... It was something more. And oddly enough...

It seemed like sorrow.

"I don't want to head there just yet. Not the way I am right now." Naruto growled out, still very angry and was trying to let his anger vent.

However Kyuubi mistranslated this. Did the broken comment actually affect him that badly? Was it such a big deal? "Are you... Do you not want him to see you as an Arrancar?"

"No... While I dislike this humanoid figure it matters not to me." He responded with a shake of his head as he trembled and kept his fists from balling. "No... I don't want to see her like this again... I want her to see the real me not the version of me she last saw."

Once again Kyuubi was thrown for a loop. That was the last thing she expected. He didn't want the Hollow to see him this angry... "Wait, the Hollow is a female?"

Almost reaching out to throttle his Fraccion, Naruto restrained himself and instead settled for a face palm. "For the love of... Yes! Yes she was a female! She also was one of the very first to pledge her unyielding devotion to me."

"I can only guess why seeing how you treat me. Seriously you treat me like crap at times." Kyuubi sarcastically responded and rolled her eyes. "Seriously unless you constantly bathed her in the affection you show me in private I can't see why... Unless you made an impression on her in the sac... ACK!"

She stopped as his left hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed tightly. And not to mention he was unloading an unholy amount of killing intent and spiritual pressure upon her.

His oceanic blue eyes pierced into her crimson eyes as she looked up at him in horror, pleading with him as she didn't understand what she had done wrong, before he growled in a light, but deadly tone. "She was never such a thing to me... She was much more than just a fuck buddy."

Releasing her from his intent and dropping her from his grip, he turned and continued on his course to the Hollows he sensed as there was no need to rush. He was even angrier now.

However he didn't make it far when he heard Kyuubi's gasping voice rasp out from behind him. "Just... Just what is this Hollow to you? Why are you so upset?!"

Seeing her master stop and feeling the worst was about to occur she was pleasantly surprised to hear him sigh. This action alone raised so many questions that begged to be answered yet she feared to ask them as Naruto wasn't the most hospitable being around and didn't take too well to anything that annoyed him.

Gazing at his fraccion as she struggled back to her feet, letting his gaze linger over her until she was on her feet, he turned his head to the side and lowered it. "She..."

"She was my first and only fraccion until you were given to me by Kami."

Kyuubi was sent for yet another loop at this confession. He had a fraccion before her? And considering how he treated her, which she admitted was rather nastily at times, she had to admit anyone would put themselves through that. Then again there were the really tender moments which no one saw as he refused to do so with others in the vicinity.

So maybe it was possible... But it didn't seem Naruto was finished explaining himself just quite yet.

"She pledged her undying loyalty to me from the very beginning... See me as the epitome of what a Hollow should be. She was very like you in that regard except that was her entire personality... Unyielding devotion."

"And I betrayed her and almost killed her after fit realizing Sasuke was more powerful than I... But instead what I did was create the first Arrancar when I cracked her mask and nearly killed her."

"I feel horrible about it now and I can't say it is even because of my humanity has somewhat returned... Even with my codes to do what I did to her is unforgivable as she never saw it coming."

"Maybe I deserve this now that I think about it and maybe she deserves her revenge..." Naruto began to wrap up without interruption as he finished with his head raised and gazing towards the moon. "...But I cannot allow the wish she so deeply craves to become true so I must destroy her."

Never knowing that there was such a side to him, Kyuubi could help but feel her steely heart soften towards her master. This was the side of him she wished he showed... The one that reminded her of the person that gave everything to uphold his promises... No matter how suicidal they were.

Moving to his side, she allowed herself to show a slight amount of affection and nuzzled her maw against his cheek. "I might not understand why you are doing this... But I think I understand your relationship with her now and why you're so volatile..."

"My, my... What is it we have here?" A massive Arrancar spoke after a small echoing thud thundered behind the two Arrancar, cutting Kyuubi off from finishing her sympathetic speech.

And this annoyed Kyuubi to no end as she turned on him and violently smashed the larger of the two with her tail, knocking him off his feet. "I was talking maggot!"

"And the moment's gone..." Naruto muttered as he turned and took a good look at the other Arrancar that had now joined them.

He was small, in comparison to the other tall, muscle bound one, and he had a lithe and lean body that seemed to be made for speed. Ironic as his partner seemed to be slow but powerful.

"So... I'm taking it I've been summoned." Naruto spoke after gazing over the two Arrancars for a moment before feeling confident in the situation. "Where is she?"

"Hey wait... Just how do we know you're the one he wants!" The big one, who would now be referred to as the idiot by Naruto, growled as he stood up before glaring at Kyuubi. "And just what was that for you bitch! I should kill..."

All was silent as Naruto brought the two down with a concentration of his pressure for just a moment before speaking again. "Her direction... Now!"

"She... She's over there." The smaller one spoke, pointing just over the horizon and towards the mountain of white sands. "She's waiting for you."

"Kyuubi stay! Deal with these two. I will deal with her!" Naruto barked and turned without another word, disappearing with a Sonido.

"Wait?! What?!" Kyuubi yelled out before she screamed out in frustration. "Oh you son of a bitch! Leave me hear with the jerk offs why don't you?!"

"Damn I hate Gillians... Always so full of themselves." The smaller Arrancar pulled himself back to his feet while his partner did the same. "Do you really think you stand a chance..."

"You two may be of the Adjuchas class... But don't think you are stronger than me." Kyuubi turned with a glare and hissed out at them. "Because I'm a special case actually..."

"I'm not a normal Arrancar..." Kyuubi all but whispered as she allowed her hair to fall before her now glowing crimson eyes.

Confusing the two Arrancar that were sent to keep her at bay, Kyuubi began to grin wildly before she looked up wildly at the two of them. "I am a weapon! I AM THE HOLLOW KING'S TRUE WEAPON!"

"Yo soy la Cadena del Destino, Llora Raposa!"

* * *

"So you've come to face me... And left your servant at the mercy of mine." The female Arrancar stated as she gazed at the Hollow King now that he stood before her.

Gazing at her back, taking her image in, Naruto simply grinned. Her body was covered in torn and stained rags that barely concealed anything. Thankfully her bust wasn't anywhere near Kyuubi's but considerable enough to be nearly peaking out of her rags. Even the purple cape that flowed behind her was ripped and torn just like her clothes, barely able to even be considered a cape.

"Don't worry about her." Naruto commented with his slight smile intact. "She'll be able to take care of those two with ease... Especially since she's transforming now... That puts her on Vastro Lorde level at least."

Frowning as she noticed the sudden increase in power and realizing her two loyal guards were going to need some help, she stood from the throne she made out of Hollow's masks and looked upon her King. "I see you are heartless as ever... My King."

Letting his smile fall at these words, his face revealed nothing as he closed his eyes. "I cannot say anything that will take back what I did to you... No word I can say can ever make up for it. So I just hope you will be able to forgive me..."

"Violeta Lirio. Or shall I call you by your real name..."

"Uzuki Yugao."

* * *

**Translate**: Yo soy la Cadena del Destino, Llora Raposa – I am the Chain of Fate, Cry Vixen

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. I wanted to do a little more but I hardly have the time now that I'm working. Updates will be far and in between but don't fret. I'm still working as hard as ever to bring new chapters.

Anyways I wanted this chapter to include the battle but for now this was a good end to the chapter. The next chapter will include the battles and what's going on back on Eden.

Till then, Peace Out.


End file.
